A Legacy of Vitriol
by Frostic Queen
Summary: Sequel to Legend of Vitriol. Kai and Yonah finally wake up and return home to find more time has passed than they thought. With lots of kids to meet and royals to catch up with, they'll be busy for a while.
1. Finally Home

Here's chapter one of A Legacy of Vitriol. I can't say how long this one will run for but I don't intend to make it too long.

ThatAnon: Silver Creek Hollow was mentioned in an earlier chapter of LoV, about number 13/14. But yes, a mild reference once again to Kingdom Hearts (Eraqus being Terra, Aqua and Ventus's master) Gou is the name I always use for Kai's first born son because it's from the Manga (No I haven't read it) and his mother of course varies. Why would Wyborg dispose of him? She has feelings for Seaborg so he's still alive. I'll try and do something with them in chapter two.

* * *

Chapter One

Tired. That's how Kai felt as he opened his eyes. Before him he saw Karrok the Sphinx. Looking around, he found the glass tank still surrounding him. Karrok noticed crimson eyes turned brown by the green liquid were staring evilly at him. _**"Vesper! He's awake!"**_ Into view came the female Sphinx who Kai had never learned the name of. She looked thinner, an indicator that her offspring had been born. Kai shook his head to rid it of the water once his tank was drained. The door flew open, allowing a rush of cold air to contact Kai's naked body. The Sphinx he assumed was Vesper removed the mask that had allowed him to breathe, a smile on her angelic face. "That's a journey I won't be forgetting for a long time." _**"How do you feel young one?"**_ "Groggy and in need of some ale. My throat is more parched than the driest desert." _**"We do not have ale here but I'll fetch you some water. Karrok, help our friend to get dressed." "Yes my dear."**_ Kai's clothes were so clean they looked freshly washed. Karrok allowed Kai time to dry himself before helping the Firosian King to dress. Not only did the garments look clean but they felt super soft against Kai's somewhat sore skin. The sound of released air drew all eyes to the other container. Yonah's blue eyes were partially open. Kai stood at the ready with a dry towel, waiting for her to fall. And fall Yonah did. "K-Kai? Brother?" "Hush Yonah. It's all right." "Where are we? What's going on?" "It's a long story Yonah. Sit down and I'll tell you everything." Yonah would've done just that had she not seen Karrok.

With the loudest shriek Kai had ever heard, Yonah hid behind her brother for protection. Karrok looked quite hurt in Kai's opinion. "Calm down, Yonah. This is Karrok. He's a Sphinx." "W-Why is he here?" "It's thanks to Karrok and his mate, Vesper, that you're still here so show some respect." Finally Yonah identified she was wearing no clothes, her cheeks burning red. Karrok caught on to Yonah's discomfort and embarrassment, leaving the room with very pink cheeks. Looking at Yonah now, Kai noticed she'd grown and the clothes he'd brought her in were gone. Nearby sat some suitable garments along with the chain holding Yonah's wedding ring. Vesper came back not long after Yonah was fully dressed. _**"How do you feel young lady?"**_ "I feel like a new woman. Thank you. We can go home now, right?" Kai looked to Vesper, hope glinting in his eyes. _**"Yes you are free to go. Come. I will form a portal to take you home."**_ Into the room came five Sphinx cubs looking all excited. They gifted Kai new fastenings for his marvellous cape and Yonah a necklace. She and Kai also received gold bangles from the children. The air outside the ship was crisp and fresh. Kai and Yonah both took in a deep breath before assuming their Dragon forms. A hole of total nothingness appeared with the lifting of Vesper's hand. Kai made a silent promise to return one day and visit the Sphinx family. He was sure Yonah was thinking the same as they dove head first into the portal with a roar of farewell and eternal gratitude.

Dranzer sat in the throne room, fanning at herself to try and cool down. Temperatures were at a record high in Firos. All was quiet until… "Mama!" A little boy identical to Kai pounced onto Dranzer with an older, more adorable Aqua. They were no older than five at the most. With a light hearted chuckle Dranzer embraced the children. "Can we go play in the garden today mama?" Asked the boy. Dranzer couldn't say no to the face she was given. "All right Gou. Let me get my cardigan and we'll go. I hope you didn't make your uncle Freyan angry again." Said Hiwatari trudged into the room, hair a royal mess. His eyes portrayed annoyance at the children, grabbing the little Kai junior in a playful headlock. The sight made Dranzer laugh. It had been a long five years since Gou's birth. With every month that passed, everyone lost hope of Kai and Yonah coming home. Freyan tenderly kissed Dranzer on the cheek and gave her dainty hand a squeeze. "Good morning brother." "It would be a good morning if the kids didn't pull me out of bed by my thumbs again. Did you sleep well?" "The same as always. And you?" "Very little. I'm worried, Dranzer. It's been five years now." Freyan glanced to Gou, seeing Kai's crown hanging from the boy's belt on a Ruby red chain. Dranzer wasn't sure how everyone had coped over the years. They were all about to leave the throne room when a chorus of roaring split the air. Freyan's pulse raced, thinking that Salamulian had finally come to attack the city. What Freyan saw brought tears to his sleepy blue eyes. Outside the city walls were two Dragons, both of them familiar. At first Freyan thought he was seeing things, rubbing at his eyes but the Dragons were still there when he lowered his hands.

Dranzer knew something was wrong when Freyan pounced off the balcony in Serendin form, running skilfully down the castle wall. In no more than a few minutes Freyan was out in open, staring in disbelief at the creatures before him. _**"Kai? Could it really be?"**_ In response the purple Dragon returned to the sky. Once there it curled up and breathed a trail of red hot flames around it. The citizens of Firos all looked up, cheering gleefully. Their King had come home at last! There was no room for doubt in Freyan's mind now, sprinting towards his landing brother. Kai's talons only just had chance to kiss the ground when his neck was grabbed fiercely. He growled softly to soothe Freyan as he wept tears of joy. In Kai's eyes Freyan was overreacting to him being gone nine days. Yonah soon grabbed Freyan's attention, kissing his cheek tenderly. Freyan was not blind to the increase in Yonah's size. She towered Kai by a few feet when he stood on all fours. While his siblings were busy cuddling, Kai unleashed a softer roar, hoping to draw somebody else out of the castle. To his glee Dranzer appeared on the balcony. She could scarcely believe her eyes, flying with haste once she took up her Phoenikrai form. In the garden, Max was just visiting the statue of his father with a fully grown Svarog and older Ventus. The boy was identical to Yonah in almost every way minus one eye and the blonde streaks in his hair. Max looked heavenward at feeling a strong draft flying by, spying Dranzer heading for the field beyond the gates.

Ordering Svarog to watch Ventus, Max went to see what all the fuss was about. In the sky above, Dranzer and Kai clashed and darted into the clouds while circling one another. With care not to restrain Dranzer's wings, Kai coiled around her affectionately. Down below, Max was rooted to the spot. In Freyan's arms he spied a now human Yonah, taking in all the changes she'd gone through. Most notably, she was wearing her wedding ring on the right finger instead of a chain. Without hesitation he ran to hold her. Yonah had never been happier to have Max's arms around her, sobbing into the crook of his strong neck. He shed his own tears of relief, not daring to let Yonah go. Her keen hearing picked up faint whimpers from Max, primarily one about him fearing she'd died and that was why Kai hadn't come home sooner. "That's a silly notion and you know it, cariad." "How could I not worry? You collapsed right in front of me. On top of that nothing could wake you up once your eyes closed." "I'm all better now. And I'll never leave you again. Not even in death." Freyan rolled his eyes and turned away when Max pulled Yonah into a very passionate kiss, feeling every inch of her figure with eager hands. Kai had come down from the sky with Dranzer. They sat snuggling and crooning softly, glad to be together again. Up on the balcony Gou and Aqua watched the reunions with confused faces. They were distracted by the doors of the throne room opening, allowing a much healthier Kyoya to walk in. "What are you two gawking at?" "Mom and uncle Freyan are with people we don't know." "Oh? Let me have a look and see if I can't identify them. There must be a reason your mother and uncle went outside the city."

Down on the field below Kyoya's blue eyes immediately caught on to who was visiting. Or rather, returning. Gou wasn't sure he liked the look of sheer happiness on Kyoya's face. "Uncle Yoya?" "I can see why they're so happy. Your father and auntie are finally home." "Dad's back?!" "Yeah. You want to meet him don't you?" Kyoya had no time to restrain the young prince as he vaulted over the balcony rail, his body transforming into a dark blue Phoenikrai. An adolescent dark blue Phoenix wasn't far behind him, a panicked expression on its face. A tiny shriek grabbed Dranzer's undivided attention, turning back to the castle. A fierce wind blew by, knocking Gou off balance, the Phoenix too. Dranzer's motherly instincts drove her into flight to catch the boy before he fell. Kai wasn't sure what to make of the situation. He did remember Dranzer going into labour the day he left but the chick before him looked too old to be his child. It seemed Dranzer had gotten a lot of practice catching the prince as she did so with ease. Now that Gou was in front of Kai, he was petrified. From afar he didn't look so big. Dranzer wasn't surprised that Gou hid under her wing out of fear for the Dragon in front of them. To try and look less intimidating, Kai shrunk down to his usual mortal size. "Dranzer, who is this?" _**"What do you mean? Surely you recognise your own son, Kai."**_ "That can't be possible. I've only been gone nine days. How could he get so big in such a short time?" _**"Kai. You've been gone five years. We were worried something bad had happened to you."**_

Needless to say Kai wasn't taking the revelation well. Why had Vesper and Karrok not told him five years passed while he'd slept? Thinking back, it never occurred to him that the Sphinx cubs looked too big to be a few days old. Yonah's growth spurt was a clear indicator that a lot of time did indeed go by. For a fleeting moment Kai thought Vesper had sent him to an alternate world but if that were so, Gou probably wouldn't exist and he'd still be commander of the knights. In the end, all Kai could do was accept that he'd missed five whole years of his son's life, falling to his knees. Gou had imagined his father to be a strong man who did not fall victim to his emotions. Yet before him was his father, mentally exhausted and quite upset. Being young, Gou didn't have the energy to retain his alternate form, shrinking back to being a little boy. Kai's weary eyes snatched a glimpse of gold dangling from Gou's waist. "You must think me a horrid father, being gone for five years. Gou, I know you probably don't remember but before I left Firos to find the cure for Yonah, I left my crown for you to hang on to. Little that I knew you'd be born the same day we left. While it's true I wanted to turn back, to be there when you finally emerged, your mom insisted that Yonah should be put first. You don't have to be afraid, Gou. I'm home now." Said boy looked up to Dranzer, receiving a nudge in Kai's direction. Witnessing Kai holding his son for the first time warmed everyone. Kai knew Gou wanted to cry but the boy was too proud to let any tears fall. "It's okay to cry, son. You've been strong for so long and I'm proud of you for that. But sometimes, a good cry will make you even stronger." Kai's coaxing worked much to Dranzer's surprise.

Gou didn't weep for long, drying his bright crimson eyes hastily. He stood for a moment, gazing into the eyes of his father. The man Freyan described to him could finally be seen beyond the small smile Kai donned. Dranzer knew Kai would want his crown back, pecking at the headpiece chained to Gou's waist. _**"Go on. Give your dad his crown back. He'll be mad if you don't."**_ Apparently Freyan had told Gou that Kai was not to be crossed at any one time given how quickly the boy moved. Gou squeaked loudly when he was hoisted up onto Kai's shoulder. "Dad, your hair is in the way." "Just drop the crown on my head and it'll fit into place." Gou did as he was told, releasing the golden crown over the top of Kai's head. Unfortunately Kai's hair had grown thicker over five years. Everyone laughed at the face Kai pulled. With care not to catch Kai's forehead with her claws, Dranzer dislodged the grey spikes of hair, allowing the crown to fall into its proper place. "I really need a trim. Thank you, love. As much as I've slept for five years, I still feel tired." "You can't go to bed yet dad. You haven't met the others." The idea of being surrounded by eager friends made Kai groan loudly. He just wanted to rest. "Maybe later, Gou. Down you go. You're heavy for someone so small. I trust he's behaved?" The question was aimed at Dranzer and she nodded. _**"Apparently your threat stuck firm, dear. But he does torture your brother in the mornings. You never said he couldn't."**_ "True I didn't. But it stops now young man. I'm surprised Freyan hasn't killed you yet."

Once in the castle, Kai made a beeline for the bed he shared with Dranzer. No matter how much Gou protested and pulled on Kai's trouser leg, he couldn't stop his father from getting more shut eye. Aqua did what she could to cheer her brother up with some help from Ventus. Yonah had also gone to get some sleep despite wanting to see her son again. After two hours Kai emerged from the bedroom in only his trousers, finding himself immediately pounced on by Gou. "Dad!" "Ack! Can't you give your old man a break?" "But you just got home." Kai grumbled, scratching his head. Aqua watched with bewildered eyes as he sat on the throne beside Dranzer's. A few servants came in with trays of food and drink. Looking around the room Kai found nothing had changed, his tired eyes resting on Aqua. She nervously moved towards him when he gestured for her to do so. "Look at how much you've grown. Come on, don't be shy. I won't bite." "D-Daddy? Why you away so long?" "I wish I had the answer, Aqua. But healing takes time. Auntie Yonah was very ill. But she's all better now." Aqua's fear of Kai faded once she was sitting on his lap next to Gou. Yonah came striding into the room, Max at her side. Ventus was off to one side with Svarog. As soon as Max came into view however the boy burst to life. Ventus was a curious child in Dranzer's eyes. Without his dad he was nothing but a hollow shell but put him with Max and he'd never sit still. Max lifted Ventus high above his head smiling, bringing him down into a hug a few seconds after. Having no memory of his mother, Ventus shied away from Yonah, eyes fearful. "It's okay, sport. That's your mom." "M-Mommy? Why you go?"

"I was sick, baby. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there as you grew up. But from now on, I'll be here for you, Ventus." Yonah would've taken Ventus from Max if Svarog didn't grab her for a cuddle. At around six years old, the Alvaris Wyvern was taller than Suzaku. "Svarog! Gosh you got big. What've you been feeding him?" "Fruit, bugs and venison. He loves his venison, don't you boy?" Just hearing the word venison got Svarog excited. Seeing a Wyvern behaving like a playful puppy made Yonah laugh. "You big softy. Mama's home now." Looking in Kai's direction, Yonah noticed he'd fallen asleep. A boom of thunder woke him up, eyes darting around in fright. "Well aren't you a bit jumpy my lord?" In the doorway stood Kyoya, a big smile on his face. "What was that for?" "Come now, you can't rule a country fast asleep. I'd like you to meet my son, Taelyn." At Kyoya's side stood a boy no older than four with spiked back brown hair and the same blue eyes as the Gold Mage. When the child got closer, Kai saw the bottom half of his hair was lavender. "I see you took things further with Cryska." "If not for you my lord I never would have found the perfect woman. Taelyn, this is King Kai. He's been away for a long time to help his sister get better." Taelyn got down on one knee without being told, head bowed down low. Kai wondered if Freyan had any children over the five years he'd been gone. That nagging wonder was fulfilled when Freyan arrived, a boy and girl on either side. The boy, aged around five was Hiromi's twin. The girl was all Freyan, no older than two.

* * *

A short but sweet start I think. As a rough scale, Suzaku is around say 8ft tall whereas Svarog is tickling 11ft tall, likely around the same in length. I hope to have chapter 2 up soon if my inspiration stays with me


	2. Doubts

This one was a pain to write. Primarily due to the fact I'm having to force myself into writing it.

ThatAnon: you may need to be a bit more specific about 'her'. There are a lot of females in the previous fic. A minor Dragon Ball reference in the last chapter with Taelyn's hair. It is styled and similarly coloured to Gotenks (Goten+Trunks fusion) but he'll lack the attitude.

* * *

Chapter Two

As the day went by, Kai found his energy returning. Despite Kai's initial interaction with Aqua, their relationship seemed a touch awkward. Looking at the girl reminded Kai of the day her mother died. The sun made way for the moon, bringing the day to a close. Kai lay awake in the dead of night, unable to sleep. By all accounts he was tired after making love to Dranzer about two times but his eyes just wouldn't stay shut. Thinking a walk might help to ease his nerves, Kai got out of bed and threw on some clothes. The streets were pitch black outside and if Kai didn't have good night sight he'd never know which way went where. His aimless wandering took him to the burned down house where Aqua had been born. Some of the houses were still undergoing repairs. Did Aqua know that Dranzer was not her birth mother? Had it ever crossed her mind at all? If Aqua did not suspect she was partially adopted then Kai would say nothing of it. The last thing he wanted was to see her cry. Taking a walk definitely seemed to have helped as the second Kai's head touched his pillows he was out like a light. Dranzer had not been ignorant to Kai's absence from their bed, rolling over to face him. Discovering five years had passed really took it out of her husband. There would be much to discuss over the next few weeks concerning relationships with the other towns and kingdoms. Of course there was still the concern of Salamulian attacking the city to try and dethrone the royalty. Dranzer spent ten minutes watching Kai sleep before closing her weary eyes.

In the early morning Kai slumbered peacefully under Dranzer's half lidded gaze. Outside the bedroom she could hear at least one of the kids heading their way. She pretended to be asleep as the door slowly creaked open. Dranzer counted down the seconds in her head, waiting for the inevitable. Spikes of grey hair appeared at Kai's back mere milliseconds before Gou pounced on him. Kai's reaction was priceless. Gou landing smack in the middle of Kai's chest knocked the wind out of him. Rolling over with a rather loud grumble of annoyance, Kai unintentionally fell out of bed, landing with a big thump. While Gou peered over the edge of the bed concerned, Dranzer laughed. Kai pulled himself back up onto the bed and had the cheek to go back to sleep. Gou wasn't going to let his father off that easy, using all his strength to push Kai off the bed. "C'mon dad get up! You have a country to rule!" Kai tried to swat Gou away but the boy was persistent, pulling him into a sitting position by the wrist. "All right I'm up. Go drag your uncle outta bed or somethin'." Gou happily did just that, leaving Kai in peace. The look on Kai's face made Dranzer laugh even more. "Now you know how Freyan feels. Kai, is there anything bothering you? I know you went outside last night." Kai didn't answer, pulling his clothes on and stumbling out of the room. Kyoya was already seated by the thrones, a smile on his face. "Morning my lord. Is everything all right?" "How has Dranzer coped for five years?" "With Gou? Well in all honesty he used to only torture Freyan."

After breakfast Kai took a walk into town. He knew Dranzer wanted to talk about things but family came first. Almost everyone in town was glad to see Kai home. Shopkeepers welcomed him with warm smiles. He spent no more than an hour shopping for gifts to give everyone. Returning to the castle, Kai's first point of call was the place he once called home. Freyan still lived there with Max and the children. Having knocked on the door he waited patiently for somebody to answer. Instead of an adult it was Ventus who opened the door. Kai opened his mouth to say something but the door was slammed in his face courtesy of a horrified Ventus. 'That's no way to treat your long lost uncle.' Talking could be heard inside shortly before Max appeared. "Hey Kai. We weren't expecting you to visit, having your duties to attend to and all. I err. I'm sorry about Ven." "Just don't let it happen again. He almost broke my nose." With much persuasion Ventus apologised for his behaviour, feeling guilty upon finding Kai had gone out and bought something for him. It wasn't much, just a plush Carbuncle doll but the boy still loved it. "Is Freyan home, Max?" "No, you just missed him. He's been hard at work these last five years Kai. We've often worried he'll work himself to death one of these days." "Well I'm home now so he can stop shouldering all the responsibility. What of Hiromi? Is she here?" Max grew very quiet, face grim. Had the last surviving Tegual died? Did she leave Freyan? Kai disliked Max's silence, heading into the room he last knew to be Freyan's. Inside he found somebody in the bed. Kai stood completely still as the unknown presence shifted, pulling themselves out of bed. He expected to see a random woman but from the bed came Hiromi.

Kai couldn't see why Max clammed up. Hiromi looked perfectly healthy if not a bit round in the middle. Her Ruby eyes fixed the King in an icy glare. "You've got nerve treading here. Five years you've been gone and now all of a sudden you show up! Do you have any idea what Freyan has been through because of you?!" "Hiromi I…" "He took the responsibility of raising YOUR bastard child from the day he was born! Freyan spent countless nights with that kid, ignoring his own! He works himself ragged everyday to make up for your absence! If you really loved Freyan, Dranzer and those brats you'd have come home sooner!" Kai hung his head low to hide the pain and tears in his eyes. He dropped something on the floor while leaving the room. In the doorway sat a bouquet of flowers with Hiromi's name on it. Not too long after Kai's departure Freyan returned with his son and daughter. He was surprised to see Hiromi out of bed. Noticing the flowers, the boy bent down to pick them up. "Huh? Where'd you get those Terra?" "They were on the floor in front of you, dad." Taking the bouquet from Terra Freyan immediately saw Hiromi's name in familiar handwriting, telling him Kai had paid a visit. But why were the flowers on the floor? "Hiromi, what happened here?" "That no good brother of yours showed up so I put him in his place." "You did what?! Do you have any idea what you've just done?! Kai didn't know five years had passed! I don't know the details but he's been asleep this whole time! Kai feels horrible for being gone so long, Hiromi. It's not his fault."

Kai felt incredibly betrayed as he lay crying into his pillows. He did not ask Freyan to be a father to Gou and Aqua nor to be sleeping for five years. Dranzer advised the kids to give Kai some space so he could calm down. Freyan stepped into the throne room, a look of guilt plastered on his face. Dranzer understood at last why Kai had returned broken hearted. Taking a deep breath, Freyan ventured into the bedroom. "Kai? Brother?" "Leave me alone." "Kai I'm sorry about Hiromi." "Sorry can't undo what she said about my son." The glare Freyan received sent a shiver down his spine. Was there no way to fix the damage Hiromi caused? "Just get out Freyan. And don't bother coming back if you're only going to defend that heartless cow you married. I look after her brother and this is the thanks I get." "If that's the way you want to behave then fine. Stay here and brood like a child. Keep away from me and mine or I'll personally cut your head off. And to think I actually missed having you around!" Kai cringed at the slamming of the door, not feeling the least bit upset about Freyan disowning him. Dranzer didn't need to be told what happened. Freyan's face said it all. Kai hadn't been back a week and already the family was falling apart. Dranzer wouldn't be surprised if Freyan took his family out of Firos for good. Only the warning horn could bring Kai out of his anger. Nobody could stop him leaving the city, eyes on fire. He'd expected to see an army but instead faced bandits. Seeing no hostage for ransom he raised a gloved hand. One bandit foolishly taunted Kai, thinking him for an unarmed noble too big for his own boots. That opinion quickly vanished when fierce flames consumed the troupe.

Dranzer didn't like what she was seeing at all. Leaving Gou and Aqua with Kyoya, she stormed to the Hiwatari chambers. Only Hiromi could be seen in the sitting room, seemingly uncaring about what she'd done. Dranzer grabbed Hiromi by the hair and dragged her down to the graveyard, forcing the brunette to her knees in front of two stones. "If you think Freyan's been through hell alone, you're sorely mistaken. He and Kai lost their parents at a young age. They had to fend for themselves with their father gone. Had Kai stayed, Yonah would be in this graveyard. Would you rather Freyan left for five years, leaving Kai to raise YOUR son? Nobody asked Freyan to do what he did. In fact, Freyan did not lose twenty five of his children to a madman. They are all buried here in this yard after their corpses were defiled by dark magic. It's time you grew up, Hiromi. And as a head's up, it wasn't Kyoya who looked after Elric. It was my husband. We just didn't know it until after the war that Kai had taken Kyoya's soul into his body in order to come home and protect his family, including you." Her task done, Dranzer went back to the castle, leaving Hiromi to seriously consider the consequences of what she'd done. Kai had returned to the throne room while Dranzer took care of Hiromi, sitting with a glum look on his face. He didn't even twitch when Dranzer touched his hand. Wanting to cheer his dad up, Gou riskily climbed onto Kai's lap and cuddled him. But Kai just sat there staring blankly ahead at the wall.

Wyborg coming into the room seemed to distract Kai from the apparently interesting brick wall, eyes now sorrowful. Seaborg wasn't far behind, tall and strong as ever. Both were glad to see Kai home. "Whatever is the matter my lord? You look mighty gloomy for somebody who just came home." "It's Hiromi, Wyborg." "I see. She ran her mouth did she? Her departure could be arranged." Wyborg's voice took on a sinister tone, licking her lips eagerly. Dranzer shook her head. Hiromi might've been heartless towards Kai but she was still family. Freyan was Dranzer's main concern right now. She hoped the knight commander would come around on his own. Kai had seen Falborg flitting about the castle but there was no sign of Wolborg so he decided to man up and ask. "Where is Wolborg? I recall he was found tortured when we won the war." The air visibly soured. "He is dead, my lord. Shortly after you departed Wolborg left us. His injuries were very severe." "I see. Thank you for telling me, Wyborg. And Tala? What became of him?" Seaborg stepped forward now, curious about Kai's interest in the matter. "We do not know. When Wolborg died he up and vanished. I have reason to believe he is still in the city. Folks have seen him from time to time. Other than that we know nothing." "I see. So long as he poses no threat to us I'm content to leave him alone. How fare your sons? I've yet to speak with them." "Spencer and Ian are both fine. They're still getting used to being brothers." It was only now that Kai noticed Wyborg and Seaborg wearing identical gold bands, wondering how long they'd been married. Setting Gou's feet on the floor, Kai stood up with a stretch. "Aqua, come with me."

Aqua was understandably nervous but did as she was told, taking Kai's outstretched hand. Soon they were at the very peak of the castle, higher than even the watchtower. The view took Aqua's breath away. "I used to come here when I was younger. This is the only place I could sit quietly and think about things. Tell me, Aqua. Has Gou been a good brother?" Aqua twiddled her thumbs more out of nervousness. Kai allowed the girl time, understanding how she felt. After a minute or so she nodded shyly. "That's good. Had he been a rotten brother he'd be getting a piece of my mind that nobody likes receiving. And has Dranzer been a good mom? To you in particular?" Aqua hesitated longer this time and that made Kai worry. He crouched down and took her delicate little hands carefully in his own large, rough feeling ones. "What's the matter Aqua? You can tell me sweetie." Try as he might, Kai could not get Aqua to answer him so he gave up. He'd have to ask somebody else, like Kyoya. He was certain the Mage never strayed from Dranzer's side during his absence. To Kai, it looked like Aqua no longer saw Dranzer as a mother. Either that or Gou hogged all the attention that Dranzer could've given to the girl. Kai didn't want to pressure Aqua further, taking her down into the town. From what he could see, she had no creature companion. Gou's was the Phoenix sired by Suzaku and Shimo. He likely also had Esther's child. An exotic pet market was in town and Aqua fell in love with a bird called a Twiflight. It was about the size of Gou's Phoenix.

Returning to the throne room, Kai saw no sign of Gou and Dranzer but Kyoya was out on the balcony. Sending Aqua to her room, Kai approached the Mage. He seemed very focussed on the sky. "What troubles you, my lord?" "How is it you can read me before I even open my mouth?" "I've been watching you. I don't mean to pry my lord but I'm quite concerned." "Aqua clammed up when I asked if her Dranzer had been a good mother." The soft sigh Kyoya let out warned Kai he might not like the answer. Walking to the table, Kyoya signalled for Kai to follow him. Once they were both sat down the air around them grew mildly tense. "It has nothing to do with Dranzer or Gou hogging attention. It's Aqua. She's been distant since the week began. I've tried talking with her but she just shuts me out." "Are you worrying the same as me? That Aqua knows Dranzer is not her birth mother?" Kyoya nodded, his head heavy. Aqua would have no memory of Lana so why push Dranzer away? Of course Aqua looked nothing like the Queen or much like Kai for that matter. But why question the love and care given by the only mother you've ever known? Kai knew he had to break the mental state Aqua was in as soon as possible, lest the girl wound Dranzer permanently. Standing from his chair Kai ventured into Aqua's room no matter how wrong it looked. He found his daughter sitting with her new pet. "Aqua we need to talk. I understand you're feeling uncertain about your relationship to Dranzer. Possibly to me as well." Kai grew more concerned when Aqua would not look at him. Even when he sat on the bed she turned away, showing her back to him. Was Aqua truly that angry she'd block out her own father knowing the risks involved?

Kai didn't want to use force against a child so small and frail but Aqua was giving him very little in the way of other options. "I just want to know why, Aqua. Why you turned bitter to Dranzer so suddenly after all the love I know she's given you." "She not my mommy." "And who told you such?" Aqua tensed for a moment and Kai dreaded the answer he'd get. "Aqua who told you Dranzer is not your mother? Was it a woman?" "It was Gou." Kai didn't understand. Why would Gou do such a thing? What had pushed the boy to spew such hurtful words towards his sister? "Was there a reason for Gou's behaviour Aqua?" "Grandpa died." 'F-Father? I don't understand. He and mother were only shells of their former selves. How did they manage to remain here for so long?' Coming out of his thoughts Kai could hear Aqua crying. She didn't fight against him when he pulled her close. "He…he said I no sister of his. That I not part of his family." "And you believed him? Aqua, no matter what anybody says, you are my daughter. And Dranzer IS your mother. She's been there since the day you were born, Aqua. Regardless of carrying Gou at the time, Dranzer nursed you with her own breast." "So…she really not my mommy?" "Not by blood, no. But would you really have any other mother, Aqua? A mother is a woman who has been there for you despite circumstances. It takes DNA to be a mom, but dedication and love to be a mother. The same applies to fathers." "Are you my daddy?" "Blood and all. You just didn't inherit most of my features that's all."

Aqua seemed glad to have at least one blood parent, her arms developing a death grip on Kai's waist. Kai returned the affection, eyes narrowing when he heard Gou coming back with Dranzer. Leaving Aqua to rest, Kai went to see to his son. The anger on Kai's face confused Dranzer. Gou hit the floor with a cry of pain after the back of Kai's hand met his cheek with tremendous force. "Kai! What are you doing?!" "Just what are you playing at boy?! Do you have any idea what you've done to Aqua?! How dare you tell her she's not part of this family?!" The showing of tears did nothing to cool Kai's rage as he took Gou by the collar of his shirt. Kyoya advised Dranzer to stay back, ignoring his own fatherly instinct that told him to step in. "Aqua told me of the hurtful words you spat at her. That my father's death is what turned you bitter all of a sudden." "But she not related!" "Yes Gou, she is! You might not be able to see it but Aqua is my flesh and blood just like you. And as far as I'm concerned, Dranzer is Aqua's mother. She's the one who nursed Aqua from birth while carrying you. Nobody else. Not even my sister who had already delivered Ventus. As for why Aqua's birth mother couldn't be there, she died five years ago. The day Aqua had been born. I was there unable to do anything to save Lana. An outbreak of undead ran rampant in the backstreets. Both Lana and her mother were bitten. All I could do was put them out of their misery. Part of me died with Lana that day. It's my fault she couldn't be here to raise Aqua. If not for the same fiend who unleashed the horde you would've had twenty five other siblings, Gou. Maybe more. Had I known they existed I could've protected them."

Dranzer had no idea that Gou had been cruel to Aqua, hurrying to see if the girl was getting over her pain. His anger now nothing more than a mere simmer, Kai set Gou's feet back on the floor. "Now don't you ever say something like that again. If you do I can promise it won't be my hand you'll receive as punishment. Do I make myself clear, Gou?" "Y-Yes father." "Get in there and apologise to Aqua. And don't come out until you do." Kyoya never imagined that Kai would actually punish his own children physically. But given the crime, a simple bollocking wouldn't suffice. Even Suzaku approved of the punishment. "Tell me, Kyoya. Why did my parents not vanish after the war?" "If I recall, it happened a day or so after Gou's birth. Silvanna and Auron were smitten to have a grandson. They wanted to stay here and help raise him in your place. As I understand it the spirit of King Drenzer, even in death, could undo his doings. He granted your parents' wish to stay here with Gou, somehow bringing them back to life completely. Ser Auron passed away about just over a week ago. We're not entirely sure why. I suspect he was poisoned. Who by I couldn't say." "And my mother?" It was faint, but Kai hoped his mother had not been poisoned as well if that was indeed the cause of Auron's demise. "She is well. Lady Silvanna has taken the loss of her husband very hard. We don't see much of her these days. Perhaps a visit from you might wake her up." "Perhaps. But maybe some other time. I'm not in the best mood right now."

* * *

Gou will definitely think twice about making his dad angry now. Yeah I killed Wolborg out of story and I might have plans for Tala later.


	3. Consequences

I am terribly sorry for the delay. And also for how short this chapter is.

ThatAnon: I had actually forgot about Sarah. I guess that's the price I pay for having so many characters. But you reminding me of her gave me an evil idea.

* * *

Chapter Three

A couple of days passed after that. Aqua's mood visibly improved while around Dranzer. Freyan's attitude towards Kai remained bitter. Yonah didn't like it when her brothers clashed, advising Freyan to get out of the city for a while. He'd been working hard after all and really needed time to himself. Three days after Gou was punished for upsetting his sister, Freyan left the city on his own. Just after dinner, Kai was helping Aqua to understand the moods of her new pet. The Twiflight was a beautiful creature with plumage of deep purple, a long tuft of baby blue hair and intricate yellow patterns like swirls of light. When angry the bird's breast turned fluorescent red but when calm or happy shifted to a shade of lilac. Its tail feathers were long and rather fancy, similar to the feathers of a bird of paradise. Midna she was called. Aqua was just brushing Midna's feathers when the doors opened. Into the throne room came Kimimaru and the Naga, a little Naga girl between them with Kimimaru's features. Needless to say Kai was surprised to see the pair had started a family together. Kimi had become a fine adult, his features strong and firm. He and the Naga bowed as Kai approached them with bewildered eyes. "Rise, both of you. This is surely a surprise, Kimi." "Tis good to see you, my lord. We would've come sooner but thought it best to let you settle down first. You remember Tanika don't you?" "I do. And a fine woman she has become. Do your parents know you're married to a Naga?" "I err. No not yet. I'm quite nervous about how my pa is gonna react."

Kai understood that announcing you'd married a monster was hard for most people. But Tanika was a wonderful creature. She'd never hurt anyone. The little girl was quite petrified of Kai having never seen him before. "There now, little one. I won't hurt you. What's your name princess?" "S-Seraphine." "That's a very beautiful name. Kimi, how would feel about going to see your parents now? I'll go with you of course. Lady Griffolian wants my ear for something already and it's best I deal with her query in person." Kimi noticeably paled at the idea of facing his father after six years of being gone. But if Kai would be at his side then there wasn't much to fear. "A-All right. But only because you're going, my lord. Wouldn't lady Griffolian be eager to see Yonah also?" "Maybe but the teleporter can only take so many. Another day perhaps. The longer I can keep Yonah from Phoebus the better." To give Dranzer a break, Kai decided to take both Gou and Aqua with him. Kimi made sure his side was ready, standing on the teleport rune next to Kai. Dranzer informed lady Griffolian that Kai was on his way. Once in Galvena, Robert greeted the group and led them into the mansion. Kimi and his family were left in a separate room whilst Kai had words with lady Griffolian. The marchioness was overjoyed to see Kai alive and well. She treated Gou and Aqua to some sweets to keep them busy. The talk lasted no more than half an hour. His task done, Kai collected Kimi's lot and headed into town. Finding the butcher shop wasn't too hard.

Kimi swallowed thickly as he gently pushed the door open, calling softly for his father. The shop was currently closed for dinner. Bart came into view looking no different. For now, Tanika and Seraphine waited outside. "Kimi? Is that you boy?" "Aye pa. Tis me. Sorry I've been away so long." "You're home now and that's all that matters." "I…I can't stay father. I work for lady Dranzer now. I just came to let you know I married about three years ago. It was fairly rushed and I had no time to tell you. How is ma? And Sarah?" Bart's mood visibly turned sour at the mentioning of Sarah. Kimi feared the worst, that his sister had been killed but the crying of a child told him otherwise. "Father…what's going on?" "That no good Firosian gone and knocked up your sister then vanished without a care. Left her to raise his bastard son by herself." Kimi turned to Kai who was standing in the doorway. Neither of them wanted to believe Freyan had been so careless. Bart soon noticed Kai and the crown he wore, getting down on one knee. "My King. What brings you to this part of town?" "I brought your son here to see you. He is quite nervous about you meeting his wife and daughter." "But why?" Kai gave Tanika the all clear, standing to one side. Bart was gobsmacked when Kimi took Tanika's hand tightly. "Pa, this is my wife, Tanika and our daughter Seraphine." "They…they're not human. Why Kimi? Have you no shame?" "Is it wrong to love somebody for who they are father? All I care about is that Tanika is still human in a way. She loves me and I love her." "And you support this, my lord?" "I do. Tis not a crime in my books. Tanika can feel and love like full humans do." "Then who I am to refuse my son his happiness? Please come inside both of you."

In the moderately sized family room, Kai saw Sarah cradling a young boy no older than five. The only part of Freyan visible in the child was gorgeous blue eyes. His hair was like Sarah's mahogany tresses. Sarah was not the lively girl Kai remembered seeing the day he came for Freyan. She was broken, eyes losing their shine. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Sarah looked up. Thinking Freyan had finally come back, she reached out to touch Kai's cheek, stopping upon noticing he was not Freyan. "Who are you?" "I am Kai Hiwatari, King of Fiorre…and brother of Freyan." "You're Freyan's older brother? He told me you…" "Yes I did leave. But I'm back properly now. My brother was always lecturing me about being careful with girls then waltzes off and doesn't take his own advice. What a damn hypocrite. Did you think of telling him, Sarah? About this child?" "Aye I did. But word came that he'd married some endangered Shapeshifter and was expecting a baby with her. How could I come out and tell him I was pregnant after that? How my lord?" "Sounds familiar. Ah yes. I had children unknown to me until they'd been slain. You should tell him, Sarah. Before I tear his head off and stick it on a pike as an example to careless fools like him." "You're not on good terms are you?" "Not currently. Especially not with that wife of his. If she wasn't an endangered species I would've cut her head off after calling my boy a bastard and a brat." Sarah caught sight of Gou and Aqua by the doorway, both looking nervous. "He looks just like you, my lord."

Kai and Kimi stayed for an hour with Bart, Sarah and her son. When it was time to leave they saw them off outside Griffolian's mansion. The teleporter came to life, whisking the group back to Firos. Arriving in the throne room, crying erupted in the air. Thinking Gou had hurt himself Kai looked down. It wasn't Gou crying. Sarah had somehow pushed her son onto the teleporter without anyone knowing. The boy was obviously distraught having been shoved away by the only parent he knew. "Kai what's going on?" "Does anybody know where Freyan went?" "No. He left without warning. Why is something wrong?" "He'll need more than Ifrit to protect him when I find him. While in Galvena we discovered Sarah had birthed Freyan a son. The careless idiot." Dranzer pitied the little boy, taking him into her arms for comfort. She knew Kai would go after his brother and drag him home. Kimi stayed in the throne room, wanting to know more about his nephew. Kai however took flight out the window, eyes burning with anger. Freyan would be far from the city by now but Kai was determined to find him no matter how long it took. The moon shone high and bright by the time Kai located Freyan. Paine first tensed, relaxing when she recognised who approached. Freyan slumbered carelessly under Paine's wing. Clutching his brother tightly, Kai returned to the starry sky, Paine close behind. The sun's first rays were peeking over the trees by the time Kai returned to the castle. He curled up next to the thrones, Freyan securely held in place with no way of escaping. Feeling weary, Kai settled his head beside Freyan's and drifted to sleep with a huff of annoyance. Nothing in the castle stirred for a few hours.

Birdsong echoed on the wind, drawing Freyan from his slumber. He was confused by the coils of fur and scales surrounding him. Feeling hot breath on the back of his neck, Freyan turned his head, finding angry crimson eyes staring at him. In the blink of an eye, Kai unfurled his body and pinned Freyan tightly to the floor with a barely restrained roar. The noise first dragged Gou and Aqua from their room, pouncing on Kai's legs. "Stop it daddy! Don't hurt him!" _**"Let go of me. It's no more than what he deserves and you both know it."**_ Gou and Aqua refused to move so Kai used his much longer whiskers as extra arms, wrapping them around the two uncooperative children. Just as Kyoya walked over to his seat he was weighed down by two children placed in his arms. "When did you get back my lord? We were very worried when you left unannounced yesterday." Kai only snorted in response, not caring that Freyan was trying to break free. Dranzer entered the room, Sarah's son clinging to her dress tightly. With startling speed and strength Kai flipped Freyan over and picked him up with one clawed foot by the neck. He then walked over to Dranzer and forced Freyan onto his knees. Kyoya and the kids cringed at the sharp slap Freyan received from Dranzer. "Good morning to you too, sis." "That's for running off without telling anyone. And this." Dranzer slapped Freyan across the other side of his face, leaving a second bright red mark behind. "Is for being a damn hypocrite. You lectured Kai about being careful and didn't take your own advice!"

Freyan blinked, his eyes on the boy. He could see Sarah in him clearly, but it was the boy's eyes that caused his gut to tense. Bright sky blue eyes stared fearfully back at him. Kai strengthened his hold when Freyan squirmed, his polished talons almost piercing Freyan's milky skin. "What kind of trickery is this?" _**"'Tis no trick Freyan. This boy is your child. I went to Galvena yesterday with Kimimaru. I'd hoped for a pleasant visit but to my horror I found Sarah with a broken will. She carried YOUR son. I asked Sarah why she hadn't said anything to you about this child. She didn't want to ruin your marriage to that Tegual and the child she carried. When we were returning, Sarah pushed her son onto the teleporter. She was tired, Freyan. Tired of waiting for you to come home to her and raise your son together. It's about time you practised what you preach Freyan. Should you happen to cruelly disown this poor boy, I'll raise him as my own, no questions asked."**_ To make matters worse, Hiromi arrived with her and Freyan's children. Seeing her husband pinned at the throat made her panic. "Let him go you monster!" _**"Monster?! Who is the monster here Hiromi? I'm not about to let Freyan run away from what he's done. Look at this child, Hiromi. He is Freyan's first born son."**_ "You're lying! Terra is Freyan's only son! It's purely coincidence that street urchin has the same colour eyes!" Kai's eyes narrowed and he would've attacked Hiromi if Terra didn't come forward. The boy yet to be named shied away behind Dranzer. Kai watched Terra to see what the boy would do. He had noticed that Terra bore the mark of a Hiwatari on his right hand. Anyone of Hiwatari blood sported the symbol of a Phoenix from birth.

Terra found what he was looking for on the front of the boy's shoulder, the Phoenix shaped birthmark of every Hiwatari. "That proves nothing! How can you be certain you have no other blue eyed kin?!" _**"We are all that's left, Hiromi. There are no others. I even checked the legitimacy of the mark myself. No magic created the symbol. 'Tis in his skin. Sarah confirmed the birthmark was always there. Oh that's right. You don't know about Sarah do you? When Freyan and Yonah moved to Galvena, they met Sarah. Over time I'm certain Freyan fell for her. At the time he had no hope of ever seeing you again, Hiromi. How long they were together I know not. But I do know Sarah was very upset about Freyan coming home to Firos. Well Freyan? What say you? I'm going to let you go now so don't even think of running."**_ Freyan instinctively placed a hand to the base of his neck where Kai's claws had been. Hiromi tried to approach Freyan but Kai stood in her way. He knew her intentions right away. Time stood still as Freyan stared at the son he'd never met. Hiromi would surely leave him if he accepted this kid. Terra showed no hatred to his half brother, giving his shoulder a squeeze for comfort. With tightly closed eyes, Freyan took Terra by the arm and left the throne room. Kai growled at the triumphant look on Hiromi's face, roaring at her back as she walked away. Kai's chest heaved in anger, little embers pouncing from his mouth. The boy knew he'd been abandoned again, crying into Dranzer's leg loud sobs of despair.

Some hours later Terra came back by himself, eyes sorrowful. Dranzer glanced worriedly towards Kai. He'd been in a very foul mood ever since Freyan disowned the boy Dranzer had named Rikuugo. "Uncle?" "Get out of my sight, boy. Before you get hurt." "You don't understand! Dad did not want to turn away." "As far as I'm concerned Freyan acted upon his own will. I care not what that woman does to him. He is dead to me now." "Will you not talk to him?! I do not want to see dad upset." "Come here, child. I want you to give your father a message for me." Terra's ruby eyes shone with fear but he did as Kai ordered. Dranzer was glad that Kyoya had taken Rikuugo, Gou and Aqua out into the garden. She didn't dare to try and think what Kai would do to Terra. "Hold out your right hand, boy. Nice and steady." Swallowing thickly, Terra lifted the requested hand palm down. Seconds later he screamed in pain as hungry flames ate at the skin. Kai's eyes held no remorse for his actions. Dranzer could not believe what she was seeing. Freyan had apparently been on his way to the throne room searching for Terra, eyes filled with horror at finding his son on the floor, hand on fire. Dispelling the flames Freyan took Terra into his arms, glaring hatefully towards Kai. "What the hell did you just do to my son?!" "Take your family and leave. You are no longer family in my eyes. Be lucky I spared his life. However he has to live with the consequences of your actions. If you are not gone from my sight by nightfall I can guarantee a slow and very painful death." Freyan left the room without hesitation, cradling a whimpering Terra. Dranzer wanted to say something in objection but Kai's eyes warned her to stay quiet.

By late afternoon Freyan had prepared his family for a long journey. Yonah had been unable to get an answer out of her brother but now she knew. Freyan turning away from his first born had pushed Kai to the point of no return. The sky clouded over, matching how most of the residents of Firos felt inside. Twice now they'd had to watch Freyan leave only this time, he wasn't coming back. Paine came to a halt by the woods and turned back to look at the castle. Upon the balcony stood Kai, eyes cold and filled with a burning anger. Freyan didn't look back, urging his loyal companion to take them far away from the city. Rain started to fall, slowly at first before the heavens opened, almost as if the Gods were crying. The statue of Veneficium shone a dull blue, raindrops forming tears under his many eyes. Kai remained outside until the wagon vanished from sight, fierce flames keeping him dry. Dranzer sat on her throne holding Rikuugo. Kai knew she grieved the loss of her brother in law but what was done was done. How long would it be before Kai started to feel regret for his actions? After all, it was Hiromi's influence that forced Freyan to turn the other cheek to his son. Terra's hand was a bitter reminder of her selfishness. Freyan's hand throbbed in sympathy with the boy yet he cared not to hide the wound. Perhaps it would make Hiromi realise just how much she'd torn the family apart. Yonah knew it was unwise to approach Kai about Freyan. It would be for a long time. She estimated it would take many years for Kai to forget Freyan even existed.

* * *

And there ends my evil idea. I'm not sure if I should introduce the other royal children now or have a time skip where Freyan returns as a hunter. I have planned to have around an eleven year gap but I'm just unsure whether I should do it now or in a few chapters down the line. maybe in chapter five now that I think about it. there's still the matter of Salamulian attacking Firos so I'll get to that next. Should I have Rei and the others appear or leave it til chapter five?


	4. Pillars of Hope

Okay, last chapter before the time skip.

ThatAnon: Hope Kai is portrayed to your liking

* * *

Chapter Four

Odd days passed by after Kai harshly disowned Freyan. For a day or so he'd been practically unresponsive to everyone. Dranzer wanted her husband back and so arranged a ball to help Kai get over his anger. She'd spent many nights alone in bed while Kai paced and fumed. A day before the ball Kai seemed a little different. He hadn't gone to bed, more now out of fear for Dranzer's wrath. The weight of his actions smothered him in misery so much so that the weather grieved with him. Rain fell from the clouds above, filling the air with its gentle song. Dranzer found Kai sitting limply on his throne, slumping miserably. He flinched at hearing his wife approaching but she did not stop. Once Kai's face was engulfed by Dranzer's cleavage he shattered, too exhausted to hold anything back. Gou and Aqua had been helping to look after Rikuugo over the days, only now noticing Kai's grief. The hour was still somewhat early but that didn't stop Kyoya from entering the throne room. His knowledgeable eyes found the King and Queen embracing, taking the children out so they could have some peace. He knew Kai wouldn't want the kids seeing him in such a state. Dranzer rocked back and forth with Kai in her arms, singing softly to him. He grasped almost desperately at Dranzer's dress like a child who had just fell over and hurt them self. The quivering of Kai's body slowly eased with Dranzer's soothing. "It's not your fault." She whispered softly in his ear. "If you're going to blame anybody, blame Hiromi. Had Freyan the freedom of his own will, he would never have abandoned Rikuugo."

For a good portion of the day Dranzer sat with Kai in her arms. He needed love not punishment. Even the kids joined in after dinner. Rikuugo felt unwelcome and so kept his distance, finding solace in Kyoya's company. Suzaku also grieved with her King, occasionally pressing her golden beak to his cheek in comfort. Come evening, Kai ventured out into the streets, wanting to be alone. True Kai was grateful for the comfort his family provided but he needed space to come to terms with Hiromi's greed and his attack on Terra. The boy had done nothing wrong by trying to keep the family together yet Kai unleashed his wrath onto him. Terra should not have to suffer for the actions of a selfish mother and tied down father. Absorbed in his thoughts, Kai unintentionally ignored the citizens who tried to soothe him. Only the shrill scree of Suzaku could bring Kai out of his own little world. She was calling for him. Assuming his dragon form, Kai made haste back to the castle. Heeled boots slammed into the floor as Kai landed heavily, spying a puffed out Falborg kneeling before Dranzer. "What's going on? Why was I summoned?" "My lord. Please forgive my intrusion but I bring horrible news. Lord Salamulian…is dead. He was found this morning with a knife wound to the chest. Furthermore, Johnny has assumed control of the Amestryan halidom and is leading his men this way as I speak. I don't think it was Salamulian who planned to dethrone the Queen." Nobody liked the deep growl coming from Kai given the circumstances.

Once again Kai stayed up all night. He couldn't sleep knowing his sworn enemy was marching toward the capital. Asking around, he discovered Tala had completely vanished. It didn't bode well. The feud between him and the wolf rider went back to the time of their fathers. Ser Auron had killed Commander Timofey Ivanov in cold blood according to Tala and Wolborg. But in truth, the former advisor's brother had committed treason against the King, giving classified information to the warlords scattered across Fiorre. Had Commander Ivanov not forced Auron's hand by attempting to kill Queen Drinzer he would've gotten off with banishment and a severe beating. Wyborg's father had been in charge of punishment at the time and he was a ruthless man, not one to be crossed. Kai knew he'd have to tighten security just in case Tala had gone skulking to Johnny in order to get back at him. It was no secret that Tala had watched his father die. Avenging Commander Ivanov was all Tala cared about. Kai wondered if telling Tala the truth would dissuade him. Probably not. It was a common trait of the Ivanov family to treat truth as lies. The possibility of Tala being a father crossed Kai's mind. Had the wolf rider sired a son while in hiding? Or was he still set on taking Yonah for his own? Dranzer found Kai sitting on his throne looking incredibly moody, eyes heavy with the lack of sleep. The ball wouldn't be for a while yet so she dragged Kai to bed and refused to let him leave it. Sighing in frustration Kai closed his weary eyes. Dranzer stayed with him devotedly. No more than an hour later Kai began to get restless, tossing his head from side to side. Dranzer had wondered when another premonition would come.

The hour of the ball was at hand. Despite lacking the desire to attend, Kai dressed in his smartest clothes. Dranzer had warned the band not to play Eternal Harvest given the current state of Kai's mind and they understood. Yonah hugged Kai tightly as he entered the hall. Max settled for a handshake and Ventus just smiled. Yonah's first born had not yet met Rikuugo, immediately nervous of the abandoned boy. Svarog dipped his head down low, allowing Kai to pet him half-heartedly. Once seated, Kai promptly fell asleep. Nobody had the heart to wake him, leaving the grieving King to sleep. Whenever he became disturbed, Dranzer held his hand and that seemed to be enough to calm his anguish. Gou and Aqua spent their time running around with some of the children sired by the knights. Three of those children belonged to Syldra and Aster. Two girls and one boy. One little girl was Syldra's twin. The boy was identical to Aster in almost every way. Their last little monster was a mix of them. The front of her hair was minty green, the back a plum purple and she bore an eye from both parents, the right belonging to Aster. All three looked to be the same age as Taelyn, Kyoya and Cryska's son. Syldra and Aster hadn't changed much. They stood devotedly behind Cryska to keep her safe. The Dwaelven White Mage appeared to be several months pregnant. After one child ventured out onto the balcony, they ran to their father all panicked. Svarog went to investigate, his yellow eyes narrowing.

Kai woke to the bellowing roar coming from the Alvaris Wyvern, moving hastily to the balcony. 'He's here.' Kai's cape billowed angrily as he halted the band from playing another note. "Prepare for battle! Try not to kill too many of them. It would ruin my plan otherwise." This was the first Dranzer had heard of a plan, watching with worried eyes as the Firosian army made haste out of the hall. Max remained with Yonah as Kyoya did with his wife. Aster left Syldra to look after their children. For now Kai was content to stand on the balcony and watch the battle play out. Svarog rooted himself beside Ventus, urging the other children to huddle under his wing for safety, curling around them in a mound of nasty spikes. Seeing no sign of Johnny at the head of the Amestryan army made Kai very uneasy. As the first arrow flew, Kai could contain Brynhildr no more as the fallen God came forth, flying into battle already in rage mode. It was hard convincing the dragon to hold back from using his full power. The Firosian's worked efficiently to tire the opposing force, killing only a few men. Johnny's location became known in the castle as he emerged from a hidden passage. His destination, the ball room. First he disarmed Kyoya with a dagger to the shoulder then Max by attacking Yonah which prompted the defensive blonde to shield Yonah from the flames. Brynhildr's attention was drawn by the distant scream of Aqua. The force of Kai's rage allowed him to assume control of the demon, hoping he wasn't too late. Dranzer backed away from the Amestryan knight as he approached her with a raised spear. Johnny would've succeeded in stabbing the Queen had Svarog not shot spines at him.

A hard, fiery tail sent Johnny rocketing into a wall. Brynhildr landed close by and pinned Johnny down with his back foot. Gou curiously peered out over Svarog's back to see what was going on, witnessing Brynhildr breaking Johnny's spear with his powerful jaws. He could feel the presence of his father radiating from the mighty beast. "D-Dad?" "That's not your father, Gou. 'Tis Brynhildr. Former God of Fiorre. He's been using your father as a vessel for over twenty years. Stay back and don't move." Gou turned away when blood came into view thanks to Brynhildr sinking his teeth into Johnny's shoulder. Kai persuaded him not to kill the Amestryan just yet, wanting to make an example of the man who made his life hell. Being careful not to jab his bloodstained fangs into Johnny's chest, Brynhildr carried him outside, hovering over the battlefield. A few archers tried to shoot the dragon down but fierce flames singed the arrows before they could reach Brynhildr. _**"Men of Amestrys! Witness now what will become of anyone who dares to oppose the Queen again! This foul maggot killed your leader, Salamulian, because he would not March to war against the Queen! Especially now the King has returned. Learn from his mistakes and strive to become a better nation of Fiorre!"**_ Johnny put up a useless fight before Brynhildr used every ounce of force he had to crush his ribcage. The Amestryan's blood stained Brynhildr's flaming scales, the body of Johnny McGregor falling to the ground. With their commander dead, the Amestryan army laid down all weapons.

Dranzer was so relieved to see Kai returning she almost hugged him. The sight of blood stopped her midway. Aster was carried into the room by Falborg, bending knee to his King. "We're awaiting your orders, my lord." "Very well. I need somebody capable to take control of Amestrys to avoid this happening again." "If I may be so bold my lord, but who do you have in mind?" Kai turned the Dwaelven hammer master with cold eyes. "I was thinking you would suit my needs perfectly, Aster. Of course you're free to decline if that be your wish." "I would accept on one condition, my lord. That I get to take my wife and children with me. Life would be pointless without them at my side." "It's a deal. Do be sure to keep in touch." Aster bobbed his head, turning to face Syldra. She wasn't too keen of the current situation. Was there truly nobody else Kai could trust to take leadership of Amestrys? "My lord, is there nobody else?" Kai faced Syldra with mild sympathy. He knew she wanted to stay and be by Cryska's side when the baby came along. "Would you rather I sent Kyoya and your sister, Syldra? I did have one other person in mind but as I'm sure you're aware he's not in my good books right now." Kyoya could see only one solution, stepping gingerly towards Kai while nursing his shoulder. "Then we'll go too, my lord. If you'll allow us that is." "If it be your wish to go with them, Kyoya I will not stop you. The wellbeing of your family comes before duty to your King." With the decision made, those leaving for Amestrys went to get ready for a long journey. To take his mind off the battle, Kai stood out on the balcony in dragon form, knowing Seaborg planned to douse him in water. His reaction to getting soaked was funny.

Gou allowed Falborg time to dry Kai off with wind magic before approaching his father. The boy had questions, Kai already knew that. And he would do his best to answer. "Dad." _**"Yes son?"**_ "That man who tried to hurt mom. You…you killed him didn't you?" _**"Technically it was Brynhildr who killed him. But I suppose in a sense, yes I did. You see Gou. Ever since I was your age, if not a little older, it was my responsibility to protect your mother. Being King does little to change that fact. I only did what was necessary to keep my family safe. I don't expect you to be able to understand the burdens I've shouldered. But when you come of age, I'm sure it'll show you the way. A wise King does not seek out war, Gou."**_ "So then what does a wise King do? Does he wait for the war to come to him? So that his family is safe?" Kai lowered his head, whiskers dancing on the wind and eyes glistening with pride. Gou hugged Kai's muzzle tightly, truly happy he hadn't gone away again. _**"That's right Gou. One day the sun will set on my time here. And when it rises again, you will be King. Everything the light touches will be yours. Promise me you will never go into the dark places, and that you will rule this country with the wisdom of your forebears. A Hiwatari is very susceptible to darkness, Gou. To thwart it, we must keep a bright light close by at all times."**_ "I promise. Dad. If you have to keep something bright close to you everyday, what is it?" A pang of hurt resonated in Kai's chest at the words he spoke next. _ **"It's my family, Gou. 'Tis the brightest of all lights."**_

It warmed Dranzer deep down to see Kai finally bonding with Gou. She wondered what his premonition revealed. Svarog uncoiled from around the children, stretching gladly. He growled in supreme content as they all scratched his side. Kai turned to look at the source of all the noise, thinking to himself that Svarog really was just a big softy. He figured the Alvaris Wyvern had been beside them all since they were born. "Dad can we go down into the garden? Please?" _**"Maybe another time, Gou. I'm quite tired no thanks to Brynhildr. I'm going…to go catch a few winks. Look after your mother while I'm gone."**_ "Yessir." Kai kissed Dranzer on the cheek as he passed by, making her go bright red, watching his tail sway from side to side as he walked, regaining human form some way down the hall. Dranzer thought to herself how odd it would feel when Kyoya was no longer around. Returning to her throne, she set her hand upon the orb used for long distance contact. Dranzer felt it was her duty to tell the other three minor rulers of Fiorre about Salamulian and the uprising led by his only heir against the capital. During a talk with Griffolian, Dranzer discovered that Salamulian had in fact disowned Johnny and wanted Phoebus to take his place. The now mature Baron had a son who would one day take over from Griffolian when she retired and had another child on the way. Dranzer first relayed the information to Kyoya and the Dwaelves, wanting Kai to have some rest before disturbing him. Phoebus was summoned to the capital so he could be briefed on the situation. Kai woke up no more than an hour later, finding his wife in the company of Phoebus…and Salima. Nobody had told him where the White Mage vanished to.

Dranzer hurried over to Kai the second she noticed he'd come out of the bedroom. "Dranzer what's going on here?" "Kai, I found out that Salamulian requested for Phoebus to take his place instead of Johnny. Is that…acceptable?" "Did this come from Griffolian?" Phoebus stood from his chair and offered Kai his hand. With much reluctance Kai accepted the offer. "It did my lord. Mother apologises for not saying anything sooner. She'd hoped that Salamulian would get in touch and tell you himself. I can assure you I'm not the rambunctious Baron I used to be. I'm ready to accept the responsibility lord Salamulian wanted to pass onto me." "You've grown up a lot, Phoebus. Very well. I cannot deny Salamulian's will. I had no quarrel with the desert marquis, only that nephew of his. Salima, 'tis good to see you again. I trust Phoebus has taken good care of you?" Said White Mage smiled warmly, a child in her arms. It was a little boy no older than four with Phoebus's every feature. Kai wasn't blind to the huge bulge of Salima's stomach. "It's good to see you again, my King. Word came around that you'd returned but we thought it best to leave you be for a while. But that didn't stop mother I hear." "Aye she was incredibly eager to talk my ear off. 'Twas my first time actually meeting her in person. I will go with you to Amestrys. There's one thing I need to do to ensure an uprising never happens again." Dranzer didn't like Kai's tone. She worried he was going to do what Valken had done to him six years prior.

Phoebus and Salima were apparently already prepared for their move to Amestrys but not for the heat. Even Kai, host to a fire God could barely stand the pressure of the sun on his back. For now he was in dragon form, his crown kept in place by his now longer more majestic horns. Amestryan's from all over town stood outside the mansion Salamulian had called home. Horrified gasps echoed at the sight of Johnny's limp body tucked in Kai's jaws. Phoebus raised his hands for silence and thankfully he got it. "People of Amestrys! I come before you today in regards to the will of your beloved marquis, lord Salamulian! He knew that if his only blood heir rose to power he would start a vile anarchy, starting by wiping out the King and Queen! To try and prevent such rebellion he selected a new heir to his legacy! That heir is me, Phoebus, son of Griffolian, marchioness of Galvena! A little earlier today baron McGregor attempted to kill the Queen in person! If not for our King, we would have no Queen. I know there was a time all care seemed to vanish from the castle but it was not the Queen who turned away from us. She was forced to marry a Homunculus who did everything in his power to rip apart what Queen Dranzer's family worked so hared to build. He assumed control of her army, silently turning us against each other. As I'm sure you heard, the knight commander was banished. In his absence, he plotted against that Homunculus. At first, he came back to the Queen as someone else, knowing he could do nothing but watch his country die otherwise. Only after the one day war was his true form revealed. He stands before you now as your King! All hail King Kai!" _**'Oh please. Spare me the sentiment.'**_

The people of Amestrys cheered loudly but all went silent when Kai stepped forward, the tips of his sharp claws scratching against the stone platform. Everyone from the oldest man to the youngest walking child bent knee to their King. Kai released Johnny's corpse, allowing it to hit the floor with a loud clang. _**"Good people of Amestrys. I am sure you grieve for lord Salamulian. Although I never met the man myself, I too am wounded by his departure. While it is true I never got along with baron McGregor, I never laid a finger on him until today when he attempted to kill my wife. Anybody who dares to rally under his name will meet the same end. I ask now, for anyone who might have had intimate contact with this poor excuse of a baron to step forward. I do not intend to hurt you in any way unless you rebel."**_ A mass of muttering erupted but one respect demanding roar from Kai stopped all chatter. No more than three girls stepped forward, one round with child and another had a little girl clinging to her hand. "What will you do with us, my lord?" Asked the most petite girl of the three. _**"Just promise me these innocent beings will not turn out like their father. I know the pain of losing children. None of you knew Johnny's foul intentions. But I will warn you now. If any of these children try to start another uprising when they're older I will kill them without a second thought."**_ "We'll do our best, my lord." Stammered the pregnant girl. "Thank you for sparing us. I promise you won't regret it." With the matter solved, the girls returned to their homes.

The folks of Amestrys welcomed Phoebus and his family with open arms. Kai told the newly crowned marquis to inform him if anything went wrong before returning home. Dranzer had hope when Kai came home since he was not drenched in blood. "Kai what happened?" "Turns out McGregor has a daughter and a child on the way. Fear not, I spared the lives of the three girls who slept with him. I made them promise to ensure the children do not turn out like their father." "And the people of Amestrys?" "They are glad to have a compassionate marquis and a baron to spoil. Phoebus will let us know if anything seems off." Kai stretched with a yawn making Dranzer laugh. "All these kingly duties are tiring me out." "Have a drink, love. Maybe that will help ease your tiredness. You can't sleep all day." The kids all rolled their eyes as the cuddle their parents shared turned into them going into the bedroom. The grin on Kyoya's face told Gou it was the Mage's fault. "Uncle Yoya, did you put something in dad's drink?" "What makes you ask young prince?" "C'mon spill!" "You're not old enough yet, Gou. Maybe once you're a little older I'll tell you. Run along now, your parents need some peace and quiet from time to time." Gou obviously wasn't satisfied and would've gone into his parents' bedroom if Kyoya didn't drag him off by the wrist. It was a good thing too. No thanks to Kyoya's little prank Kai found himself suddenly incredibly horny. Dranzer was thankful however. It had been quite some time since Kai last made love to her. She longed to have another child with him. Dranzer had often dreamed of having a castle full of little Hiwatari's. Whether Kai would comply or not was hard to determine.

The next day, no rain fell. Kai's mood appeared to be brighter but he still preferred to be alone most hours. Kyoya had received a thorough pasting for spiking Kai's drink. While walking out in the garden Kai passed by Veneficium. The statue would sometimes emit sounds or the eyes would light up. Kai figured the fallen God was almost ready to come out of hibernation. Children ran around happily, paying no mind to anybody else. Kai stopped walking when he heard what sounded like stone cracking. Glancing curiously at the statue of Max's father he found it was starting to crack open and glow. Kai sent somebody to fetch Max right away, praying his brother in law would make it in time to witness the awakening of his father. All movement in the garden stopped as the statue began to shake, the auragetting brighter with every passing second. Max came staggering to a halt beside Kai as the stone began to crumble away. "F-Father?" "Stay back Max. He might not be fully awake yet." To contradict Kai's words the moss covered rock crumbled at a faster pace until none was left. Veneficium looked different than before his slumber. The hard back scales that used to be blue were now black, underside purple. Veneficium had taken on the colours of Genbu, Draciel's familiar. All the yellow details had turned white but everything red stayed the same. Feeling a surge or energy, Veneficium soared into the sky and unleashed a refreshing cry. Coming back down, he was immediately grabbed by Max who was crying tears of joy.

Veneficium remembered why he'd been forced into hibernation a century earlier than planned. Max had suffered a horrible injury and died from it. Unable to stand losing another child, Veneficium poured his very being into reviving Max, thus triggering hibernation. "Father you came back!" _**"How…long have I been sleeping? Kai? I never thought I'd live to see the day when Fiorre would crown another King."**_ "Well Veneficium you're not the only one who's been asleep. Not too long after the war Yonah's health took a sheer nosedive. I took her out to Silver Creek Hollow to find the cure. My memory is foggy after that but I woke up some time after. We came home to find we'd slept for five years, just like you. A lot has happened since our return." _**"Yes I know. I've watched over this city in your place, young King. Now where's that grandson of mine? I owe him five years of cuddles and gifts."**_ Kai and Max were glad to see Veneficium hadn't changed, leading him inside. When they all stepped into the throne room, Ventus shrieked in horror and hid behind Svarog's wing. Yonah was sat nearby with the other children, unable to believe her eyes. _**"Come now, daughter. Is that any way to greet your father in law? You've become a fine young woman, Yonah. Don't be shy, I won't bite."**_ Veneficium hadn't changed body wise, only his colours were different so Yonah was able to identify him as her father in law, gingerly hugging his neck. "I'm so glad to see you awake. We were all so worried when you turned into stone." _**"And I am deeply sorry for putting all of you through that. But I feel refreshed enough to live for another century at least. I see Svarog is all grown up."**_ Said Wyvern growled venomously at Veneficium.

He calmed to Yonah's petting, becoming as docile as a kitten. Ventus refused to come out until the "scary monster" went away. The look on Veneficium's face was priceless. "That's not a monster, Ventus. He's your grandfather. Remember that statue out in the garden? That was him. You see Ventus your Grandpa turned to stone because he used up all his energy saving Max. Now he's woken up and wants to see you." "Gwandpa is a Dwagon?" "That's right Ventus. He's the former God of Aquallis." "But that would mean…Gwandpa is a demon." "Yes but he's a good demon. Do you know what that makes your dad?" Ventus shook his head as Yonah pulled him close to her breast. "Being the son of a God means Max is a Demi God. Half human half God. That makes you half Demi God." Ventus felt less intimidated now, coming out of hiding. That didn't stop him from running though, meaning Veneficium had to work for that cuddle he wanted. He managed to catch Ventus eventually, shrinking down to his human form. Just like his demon form, Veneficium's hair and eyes changed. Now he looked almost identical to Draciel. "I got you! You're a lot faster than you look, Ventus. Do an old man a favour and slow down a little. I'm no spring chicken." "You can turn human?" "Of course. This body is my vessel. I only turn into a dragon if I need to. You probably don't remember this Ventus. But the first time I held you in my arms you cried in fear." "But I not afwaid anymore." Veneficium was so happy he almost hugged the air out of poor little Ventus.

* * *

And that solves that. I had originally intended to have Kai kill Tala in front of his son for the same crime his grandfather committed only Tala's son would get the benefit of an explanation and the order to become a better man than his father ever was. The next chapter will take place around 11 years after the events of this one and I'll start bringing in other princes and princesses.


	5. All Grown Up

Here we are! So I decided on a twelve year time skip, so expect some hormonal young royals in later chapters.

ThatAnon: Yes you are just a bit. I'm making no promises but I'll try and get some art done for the fic. Currently the only characters I have drawn up are Dranzer and Snowber

* * *

Chapter Five

Firos was blessed with warm sunshine and a bountiful harvest. Stepping out of the room he shared with Dranzer, Kai stretched with a yawn. Kyoya was already waiting for him with a tankard of juice. The birds outside sang a beautiful song of happiness. "Morning my lord. Looks to me like you slept well." In response Kai clouted Kyoya around the back of the head playfully. "You're going to get me into more trouble one of these days if you keep spiking my evening drink." "I'm just helping to keep your sex life exciting. Can't have Dranzer getting bored now can we?" Kyoya's retort earned him a second slap, this time harder. He would have teased Kai further if the doors didn't open. Into the throne room came Gou, Aqua and Rikuugo. Gou had grown into a fine prince, aged seventeen. Just like Kai he was every girl's dream and fairly muscular. Rikuugo took less after his father, bearing the features of the woman who abandoned him. He was still fairly shy of strangers and liked sticking to Dranzer's heels when outdoors. And Aqua. Such a beautiful young woman she'd grown to be. Her hair was so long it almost reached the floor, eyes narrow and seductive. Not once did she question the woman who raised her from birth after Kai's return. Every man in Firos was after her hand. The trio all greeted Kai and Kyoya in their own way, Aqua's being to hug the men so tight she almost suffocated them with her huge melons. Gou preferred brief embraces and Rikuugo was quite fond of his hair being ruffled. "I see you're all bright eyed bushy tailed this morning."

Kai yawned again. Louder this time, making the teens laugh. Their father never was a morning person. His mood brightened when Dranzer came out of the bedroom. However when Kai noticed what Dranzer was wearing his jaw just dropped. With it being summer, Dranzer wore a halter neck belly top coloured white and an ankle length skirt the same shade of red as Suzaku's feathers. The revealing outfit not only showed cleavage, but allowed Dranzer's mildly toned stomach to have some time in the son. "Dad, if you open your mouth any farther Suzaku is gonna shove her foot in it. Mom has been wearing that outfit for years and still you drool over the sight of her in it." "Gou, dad's not the only one." Gou turned around at Aqua's words, finding Kyoya wore a similar expression. "Come now you two, you're embarrassing me. A girl's gotta look sexy for her husband sometimes, y'know. Kyoya, please stop gawking." "Y-Yes ma'am. I'll be in my chambers if you need me." Dranzer raised an eyebrow at how quickly Kyoya vacated the room. Shrugging her shoulders, she grabbed a mantle from her throne and settled it around her slim neck. The mantle gave off the impression of wings, red just like the skirt. A gold/Emerald brooch fastened the mantle into place. "There now is that better?" The brooch served to draw Kai's attention constantly to the large breasts it sat upon. Rolling his eyes, Gou carefully thumped his old man between the legs, sending him to the floor in pain. "Honestly father anyone would think you're a pervert the way you look at mother."

Things calmed down later in the early afternoon. The fire palace was expecting visitors some time soon so Kai spent the time pampering a beautiful aqua green water dragon. The slender figure hinted it was female. The creature had gorgeous frills along the jaw coloured sea blue. Similar frills ran down the back and around the tip of the tail. The dragon sported "antennae" on its head in a shade of orange. More frills decorated the back of four sleek legs that shimmered. A purple sheen ran over the silky scales depending on what angle light hit them at. Tranquil blue eyes stared lovingly at Kai as he brushed away any dead scales the coarse brush could find. Across the room there was a winged Xianese dragon curled up, a lighter shade of purple to Kai's dragon form. The clip clopping of hooves halted Kai from running the brush over the dragon, turning to the doorway. Ixion strutted into the room, two fine ladies on his back. Dranzer recognised them as her second cousin Arcta and baroness Rin. She was just like Rei from head to toe and super attractive. The Xianese dragon lifted its head only to be hit by the brush thrown by Kai. Arcta accepted Kai's offer to help her down followed by Rin. With his passengers safely on solid ground, Ixion gave Rei his body back. The Xianese prince was now marquis of the mountains surrounding Aquallis. Arcta was showing signs of being in early pregnancy. A young Felinian came bounding over the balcony railing, sporting the traits of a snow leopard rather than a tiger. Once in human form it was revealed to be a girl identical to Arcta with pointy ears, catlike eyes and pointy canines. The Xianese dragon would've approached her but Kai slammed a foot down on its tail.

Dranzer couldn't help but giggle at Kai's behaviour. He was doing everything in his power to keep Gou on the straight and narrow, not wanting his son to dig a ditch so deep he'd never be able to get out of it. "Sorry we're a bit late, cousin. Father was being stubborn again." Dranzer smiled sweetly, kissing Arcta's reddened cheek. "How is your father? Going strong I hope?" "Hm. He keeps insisting he's too old to be travelling long distances." "Well Snowber is in his fifties by now if not his sixties. And Shimo?" "Grumpy as ever. I've never seen Suzaku get all huffy over nothing." Said Phoenix ruffled her feathers to try and look intimidating but Arcta just laughed at her. Some servants came bustling into the room with trays laden with food and drink. Once they were gone Rei helped Arcta to sit down, keeping his eyes on Gou. Rin walked over to the table, a visible sway in her stride. Once again Gou had his eyes on her but Kai had lost all patience, pinning his son's head down with a very intimidating growl. "Don't be too hard on him, cousin. Rin can't help being so attractive." _**"Yes well he still shouldn't look at family like that." "Says the man who does the exact same thing!" "Since when was I forbidden to look at your mother? Go check on your siblings. Surely they must be eager to be back with us."**_ With a huff of annoyance Gou left the room. Kai had to admit, Gou definitely took after him in more ways than one. The unnamed girl steered clear of Kai despite the Fiorrian King having calmed down with Gou gone. "Calm down Hikari. Kai won't bite if you don't."

Gou returned some twenty minutes later with two children on his back. One was a girl around twelve, Dranzer's duplicate from the hair on her head to the beautiful green eyes glimmering in the sun. Behind her was a boy no older than five. He had black hair owning a cream streak separating the fringe from everything else and devious crimson eyes. Both had slightly tanned skin unlike Gou whose was pale like Kai's. Kai had the wind knocked out of him when both kids crashed into his waist. "Take it easy guys. I'm not getting any younger. I trust you didn't bully your brother too much?" The kids smiled a little too sweetly and the low growl coming from Gou told Kai his two youngest had been little monsters again. "I'm honestly not sure how Gou stops himself from eating you two. Sit yourselves down at the table. Politely and quietly." Neither of the kids dared disobey Kai's order, sitting neatly at the table a little bit away from Arcta's side of the family. "My they have grown. Last time we saw Aio and Mouka they were barely taller than Kai's mid calf." "And they're both quite a handful. Just like their father." Kai went pale at Dranzer's accusation, scratching the back of his head. "It's not my fault. I'm too busy to teach them any of my old tricks. Let's all have a bite to eat eh? No point letting it go to waste." Shooting Gou a warning glance, Kai sat next to Rei at the table. The water dragon shrunk in size, revealing Aqua after a bright flash. Gou joined her in human form as she approached the table. "Say Kai." Rei started, pouring himself some wine. "Where's Rikuugo? We didn't see him on the way up." "He's probably off somewhere quiet again. That boy is mystery even to us. And we've raised him for twelve years."

Once everyone had eaten they went outside to walk off their meals. Aqua was of course eager to go her own way with Rin and Hikari. It wasn't often she got to spend time with girls her age. Gou broke off from the group to go and lounge in a tree. Arriving at the barracks, Kai spied a much older Ventus practising archery. Svarog was honing his already stupidly sharp accuracy. As he'd grown up, Ventus gained adorable freckles just like Max and even had the same body build but with a slenderness to it. His silverhair had extended to the bottom of his toned thighs, eyes more alluring. "Hayo Ventus. Hard at work again today? Don't you ever take a break?" Ventus lowered his Elven bow and ran to greet Kai with a warm hug. "Ditto, uncle. And I told father I wouldn't rest until I'm the best archer in all the lands. He's also told me it's my duty to watch Gou's back. To keep my cousin safe." "Well just don't push yourself too far. Is your mother well?" "Out on the town as usual. I swear she's going to hurt herself one of these days." Kai smiled softly, patting Ventus on the shoulder. "It'll take more than a few brigands to take your mother down. Heck she can even throw me around now if the mood takes her. Never make your mother angry, Ventus." "I'll do my best uncle. Uncle Rei, aunt Arcta, I didn't realise you were in town. It's good to see you. I'd love to stay and talk but Svarog is giving me that look again." The Alvaris Wyvern calmed down once Ventus was beside him. He was a little too protective sometimes.

After catching up with the in-laws Kai went in search of Rikuugo, his wayward adopted son. He'd grown distant over recent weeks making Kai worry. Rikuugo had always known he was different to Gou, Aqua, Mouka and Aio yet he bore the same Phoenix birthmark. Kai found Rikuugo up the tallest tree he could find. "What in Vitriol are you doing up there boy? You've had me and your mother worried all afternoon." Rikuugo looked down at Kai with sorrowful blue eyes. Since Rikuugo wasn't coming down, Kai scaled the tree with practised ease. "Come on now what's the matter?" "Father…am I adopted?" Kai didn't know what to say. By now he couldn't remember who Rikuugo's birth parents were, only that the boy had been part of his family for twelve years. "Riku. What would you do if I said yes? Would you in search of the people who abandoned you?" "It's just… I went to the chambers aunt Yonah lives in and I saw a painting on the wall. You weren't in that picture and neither was she. Only Uncle Max, Ventus, the Queen, Gou, Aqua and people I've never met. One man looked just like you but much older. Grandma Silvanna was next to him." "That man was my father. He…died twelve years ago while your aunt and I were away. I haven't been to the chambers I once called home in a very long time. It's weird really. Every time I try to go in I get the feeling of being unwelcome washing over me. Who else was in the portrait Rikuugo?" "A man identical to aunt Yonah, a woman I assume was his wife and two children. A boy with brown hair and ruby eyes while the little girl looked just like the Silver haired man. Who are they?" "I'm sorry, Rikuugo I can't help you. Not because I refuse to. But because I don't remember them."

"So…it's true then? I'm not really your son, am I?" "I don't know where you got that stupid notion, Rikuugo. As far as I'm concerned, you are my son. You suspect that man to be your father? If he was, would he have left you here to rot?" Rikuugo turned his face away, now feeling quite bad about bringing the whole thing up. Why was he questioning his birthright? Kai was the only father he'd ever had and Dranzer the only woman he could remember calling his mother. Aqua, Gou and the other two treated him like their own brother. But Rikuugo felt like he didn't belong as a prince. Not directly anyway. Ventus was a prince too but only because his father was one and his mother was Dranzer's sister in law. Rikuugo knew if he wanted answers, he would need to ask somebody else who knew the mystery people in the portrait. But would they tell him? Or was the truth better left unsaid? "I'm sorry father. It was wrong of me to…" "There's no need to apologise, Rikuugo. I knew there would come a day when you'd want to know why you look nothing like the rest of us. And I'm sorry I could not provide the answers. The best I can offer is the memory of fighting with somebody, telling them to take their family away from here or die. I was angry with this person for some reason. But I feel it wasn't directly their fault for what happened." "I remember seeing them in the throne room but not who they are. Let's go inside. Mother must be worried."

A couple of days passed after Rikuugo voiced his insecurity about his lineage. Since then he'd never questioned the people who raised him. Arcta, Rei and their daughters were content to stay for a while since Snowber was able to take command of the mountains. The other rulers were on their way over, feeling a need to be together again. This included Strata Dragoon. Plus it would give the princes and princesses chance to bond some more. Gou couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the others. On the last day of the week, Ventus was taking a stroll in the garden with his younger brother and sister. The girl was just like Yonah in every way. She stood up to Ventus's elbow aged twelve. The boy was Max's twin, freckles included. He was currently sitting on Ventus's shoulders. He was a bit older than Aio, turning six this year. Svarog wasn't far behind the siblings, honouring the promise he'd made to Kai seventeen years ago. During their walk the quartet came across Taelyn. He hadn't changed too much feature wise. Taelyn's brown hair was still pointed backwards with a lilac underside, eyes shining with a thirst for knowledge. Cryska's Dwaelven blood ran strong in Taelyn, keeping his figure rugged and refused to let him grow taller that just over four feet tall despite only being a third Dwaelf. Being Kyoya's son meant Taelyn was one part goblin and one part human on top of being part Dwaelf. Taelyn spotted the princess and princes coming, waving warmly to them. "Hayo cousins. Out for a stroll?" "Well mother insisted I take a break from training for once. How about you Taelyn? Studying?" Questioned Mage in training just shrugged his broad shoulders. He seemed troubled at best.

Ventus could feel his neck hurting, putting the boy's feet on the floor. Most surprisingly they were all approached by Yonah in Drake form. She was slightly round in the middle. "Mother, for Ifrit's sake we've told you numerous times not to strain yourself!" Taelyn had to admit, Ventus had Kai's temper. Probably no thanks to his Hiwatari blood. But Taelyn would've done the same if his mother was careless during pregnancy. Thankfully Cryska lacked the ability to transform into a creature. Up on the balcony, Kai was surveying the field beyond the city gates. The forest had become active. Seeing a group of travellers calmed Kai's nerves, noticing the wagons travelled with a Tegual and a blue Serendin. Kai wasn't sure why, but he felt like he knew the wolf-like dragon and the blue Luporun at their side. A Griffagon was pulling one wagon and Kai noted that it looked quite similar to Gippal, Yonah's Griffagon. At this time of year merchants would be arriving from all over Vitriol to peddle their wares. The caravan would have reached the city gates unharmed if a group of monsters didn't come exploding from the ground. Both Serendin and Tegual backed away, coiled ready to strike. Goblins and orcs weren't the only creatures stopping the troupe. Behemoths, trolls and Coerls were among the horde. Kai knew the caravan wouldn't last long, assuming his dragon form to shoot across the sky with a roar commanding assistance. Ventus was of course eager to accept, hopping into the saddle on Svarog's back.

* * *

Will Rikuugo learn the truth? Has Freyan returned home? Does he remember what Kai did to Terra? Find out...in the next chapter


	6. Forgotten Family

I am SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for the late update! There's a link in my profile to the art I've drawn for this fic and the previous one but not all the characters are there. Aqua's child and teen firm is there.

* * *

Chapter Six

Max arrived in time to see Ventus and Svarog joining Kai in the air, Gou not far away. Without a second thought Max sat himself between Yonah's wings and she shot off the ground. Taelyn stayed put, keeping Ventus's siblings close in protection. Serendin and Tegual charged at the beasts without fear, taking down anything in their way. Just as a Behemoth got close to spearing the wolf-like dragon its back was set on fire courtesy of Kai flying overhead. Ventus very nearly shot the Tegual, thinking it for an enemy but Yonah knocked Svarog off balance, scolding her son for trying to attack an innocent creature. The goblins and orcs posed very little trouble. Only the bigger monsters gave the battlers grief. Without warning a Behemoth went hurtling through the air. Kai located the source via the bellowing roar that sounded afterward, spying a large male Adamantoise by the shoreline. Draciel had arrived in the nick of time! Not only had Draciel breached Fiorrian borders but also Wyverns and a white tiger Felinian. Help had arrived. The ground trembled fiercely, knocking trolls off balance. A red Wyvern similar to Dragoon came bursting from the quake, its chest region more bulky. A Coerl made to pounce on the Tegual but an aerial assailant snatched it from the ground. Kai had never been happier to see Valefore, former God of Drakhma. Bolts of lightning heralded Ixion's arrival on the field of battle. Seeing two fellow demons drew Brynhildr out for some fun. The Tegual and Serendin moved away from the fight, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire.

" _ **Father who are these creatures?"**_ Muttered the Tegual, its right paw twitching. The Serendin showed clear concern for the Tegual's paw. _**"They are the rulers of Vitriol, son. The now fiery red dragon is our King. The beast you see is Brynhildr, former God of Fiorre. The pterodactyl who saved you is Valefore and the unicorn is Ixion. Does your paw hurt?" "I'll be fine. I just want to keep mother safe." "I understand but you mustn't overexert yourself."**_ The battle was over quickly thanks to the arrival of aid. Brynhildr retreated back into the depths of Kai's soul, allowing his Xianese dragon form to be seen. Kai and the others went back to the castle to wait for the travellers. Both father and son were nervous being in the city. They'd lived their lives in a quiet village you wouldn't even find on a map. The citizens of Firos welcomed the peddlers with open arms. Outside the castle they met with Kai and the others. _**"Welcome travellers. I am terribly sorry you were attacked so close to the city walls. Please come inside and rest your weary bones."**_ It had been Kai to speak, his whiskers twirling on an invisible breeze. It bothered Kai when the Tegual took to looking at him with eyes like poised knives. _**"Thank you, my lord. My wife is ill and needs treating right away. I think she's been poisoned." "How long ago did she become sick?" "No more than two days. We've kept whatever it is at bay with medicinal herbs but nothing is curing her."**_ Kai gave Yonah a look that told her to go investigate and she did so without question. In one wagon she found a sickly Tegual surrounded by worried children.

No more than an hour later Kai was sat on his throne half asleep. In the castle halls, a Silver haired blue eyed man was heading towards the throne room, the Tegual beside him. Worry was evident on the man's face when the rabbit refused to put a single claw through the door. "Terra, what's wrong? The King isn't going to bite." The Tegual now named Terra looked up at the man with angry eyes. _**"I don't like it here father. I'll wait here for you. But should that monster raise a hand to hurt you I will kill him."**_ With a resigned sigh the man stepped into the throne room. Dranzer's eyes went wide with shock, unable to believe who she was seeing but Kai depicted no recognition of the six foot tall hunter. There was no denying it. The unnamed hunter was Freyan, Kai's only brother. No doubt Yonah had caught on too. Freyan got down onto one knee and dipped his head down low. "Thank you, your highness. Had you not come to our aid we surely would've perished." "A King's duty is to his people. A King does not repress or threaten his subjects. Instead, he endeavours to help them with all his power. A King is nothing without his people. How fares your wife, ser hunter?" "She is much better now thanks to your feather Drake. Never before have I seen such potent Elven magic. I...I came to apologise for how my son looked at you, my lord. He does not sit well in the company of strangers." "He is forgiven but it does beg the question. Why glare at me in particular? I have no recollection of ever causing him harm in the past. Neither meeting him in fact." Kai sat still and straight in his chair when Terra poked his head around the door, a look of pure evil radiating from red eyes. "Terra, stop looking at the King like that or you'll turn into a pile of ashes."

Terra moved his gaze somewhere else, his ears twitching to the sound of footsteps. Four people walked by Terra as he cowered like a cornered lion. Dranzer's shock turned into happiness at seeing her fellow kings and Queen all looking well. She embraced all of them with equal affection. "It's good to see you all again. I trust your journeys were pleasant." "Don't you worry Dranzer old girl." Boomed Dragoon with a beaming smile. "We're just glad to have arrived in time to help save that caravan. Might I ask where your kids are?" "Ifrit only knows where Gou's run off to. Aqua is likely with Rin and Hikari. As for Rikuugo, he's good at vanishing just like his dad." "Hey! I dropped that habit years ago!" Freyan stepped aside to let Kai pass. He seemingly had no memory of the brother that disowned him twelve years ago. Kai greeted the kings with a fairly firm handshake while Strata Dragoon got a kiss to the cheek. "I see you're doing a fine job of playing King." "Whatever do you mean by playing, Driger? I am King and don't you forget it." "I jest, cousin. Must you always be so serious?" "Last I checked you weren't one for jokes, Driger." Dranzer pushed Kai away from Driger before the pair could start fighting. "Now boys, do behave yourselves. We have a guest. Lady Strata, is Daichi not with you?" "He vouched to stay home and watch my throne. How are my Dwaelves doing?" "Having kids every few years. Bred like rabbits they have." Dranzer's voice held a teasing tone that Strata Dragoon reacted kindly to.

Kai returned to his throne just as Takao and Hitoshi strode into the room. Beside Takao stood a lad around Gou's age with the prince's every feature. Dranzer was glad Gou had vanished. He deeply despised Takao's son. "Goodness me he's grown! When did you get so big?!" "Well auntie Dranz, it's been like ten years since you last saw me." Takao thwacked his son across the head, a scolding look in his eyes. "That's Lady Dranzer to you, bucko." "But dad. She said I could call her that." "Makoto Kinomiya you are a prince of Drakhma so you'll behave like one and call the other royals by their respective titles." Freyan excused himself from the room, feeling like he was intruding on the royal reunion. Dranzer wasn't surprised to hear Kai yawning, sending him to bed. Once he was gone she sighed. "Honestly Dranzer how do you put up with him? I swear all Kai does is sleep." "It's because of Brynhildr, Driger. He's constantly trying to break free and cause trouble. Kai spends so much of his energy keeping Brynhildr contained that he needs to sleep more than normal." "Do you suppose he's trying to move on to a new host?" Draciel had a good point but Kai wasn't dead so there was ne reason for Brynhildr to move house. "I doubt it Draciel. We're at a loss of what to do." Dragoon stepped forward, worry etched on his face. "Dranzer, that man who just left. Was that?" "Yes Dragoon. It was Freyan." "He's looking well. But why didn't he turn on Kai? I mean, it's Kai's fault Terra's hand is scarred." "No Dragoon. It's Hiromi's fault. She forced Freyan to abandon Rikuugo. Terra's had to live with the consequences of her actions. Neither Kai nor Freyan remember each other. Because…I sealed their memories away."

The other rulers were shocked. Normally one was forbidden to restrict the memories of a person except under very strict conditions. "Please do not think ill of me. I just didn't want to see Kai grieving anymore. I feared one day he'd hurt himself." "And Freyan? Why lock his memories away?" "So he could be happy, Driger. It's all Freyan ever wanted. I feel so horrible about what I've done but at the time I was powerless to do much else. You never saw what disowning Freyan and attacking Terra did to Kai. If nothing was done he would've gone mad. I just wanted my husband back." Strata Dragoon pitied Dranzer, pulling the Fiorrian Queen into her arms. The kings just stood gobsmacked. "Hush now." Strata Dragoon soothed, stroking Dranzer's silky hair. "We understand. Will you unbind their memories Dranzer?" "I…I don't deem it wise but if you think that's for the best…" "We're not going to force you, Dranzer. Did you do this to anybody else?" Dranzer shook her head wearily. "No. I left the others alone. Somebody had to remember who Freyan was. I'll leave it a little while. Then maybe I'll consider breaking the spell I cast upon them. But I do worry about Terra. It's obvious he still remembers who scarred his hand. I worry he might try to kill Kai if we're not careful. Terra does not blame Hiromi. He believes Kai is the only one in the wrong by removing his birthmark and sending his family away. Not too long ago…Rikuugo asked Kai if he was adopted." "I can imagine Kai didn't take that too well." "He convinced Rikuugo his birth parents abandoned him, that he is our son."

Yonah walked through the empty corridors to find the chambers Freyan and his family were staying in. She had to make doubly sure she hadn't seen things out on the field. Stopping outside a door, Yonah braced herself as she pushed it open, calling out to whoever was inside. Entering the sitting room Yonah stopped stiff. Before her stood a shirtless Freyan looking like a deer caught in headlights. Upon his chest her blue eyes found Freyan's birthmark. Several gashes ran through the Phoenix, showing Freyan had tried to erase his past before Dranzer sealed away the memories he had. Freyan's cheeks were fluorescent red having been caught shirtless by a woman who wasn't his wife. "W-Who are you?" 'This woman…she looks just like me. But why? I have no memory of a sister.' "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything. I'm Yonah. I just stopped by to see how you were settling in here. I'm also the one who cured your wife of the poison." Freyan released the breath he'd been holding, gingerly stepping towards Yonah. "You have my thanks, Yonah. Without your help I'm certain Hiromi would've died. Where have my manners gone? I'm…" "Freyan?" Yonah hadn't meant to finish the sentence for her long lost brother. He however was quite clearly shocked. "How do you know my name?" "Don't you recognise me Freyan?" Freyan shook his head, guilt welling up as Yonah's eyes filled with tears. "I-I'm sorry have we met?" "You're my brother. One of two. And you're telling me you don't recognise my face?" "I won't deny that we look practically identical but I simply have no memory of ever having a sister or a brother. I'm sorry. You must be confusing me with somebody else." "No Freyan. I'm not."

Lifting the skirt she wore, Yonah revealed her birthmark. Upon her petite thigh was the tell tale Phoenix mark. Freyan ran his fingers over the destroyed image on his breast. "People born of Hiwatari blood bear the mark of a Phoenix on their body. We both have it, Freyan. You are my brother. I don't know why you can't remember me or our brother but I'll do everything in my power to help get your memories back. For years now I feared Kai had hunted you down and killed you." "Y-You mean the King?" "Yes. He's our big brother. I'll leave you in peace now, Freyan." Yonah turned to leave but arms slipping around her thickening waist stopped all forward movement. Turning around she saw Freyan looking down at her, guilt shining in his blue orbs. "I can't make any promises but I shall try and remember the things I forgot. But if we are related, why don't I live here?" Yonah swallowed thickly, wondering if it was wise to tell Freyan why he'd left. "All I'm going to say is that a rift developed between you and Kai. I'm sorry Freyan but I simply can't tell you any more than that." "It's okay. There's obviously a very painful reason why you won't go into further detail." Freyan's cheeks went a darker shade of red when Yonah kissed him softly. "Just promise me you won't hurt Kai when you remember what happened. It wasn't his fault." Yonah was able to push Freyan away so she could leave. With Yonah gone, Freyan's heart was heavier than a ball and chain. Had time taken his memories away? Or was a person responsible?

About a week went by after Freyan returned to Firos with his family. He wanted to make sure Hiromi recovered before moving elsewhere. Kids Freyan did not know called him uncle, further enforcing what Yonah said. Kai was constantly bothered by his lack of memory. Somewhere deep inside his heart the pain grew and grew. Freyan's face seemed familiar, not to mention he and Yonah were identical. Dranzer hesitated to remove the seal behind Kai's crown, worried it would only cause him even more pain. One afternoon Kai watched Yonah dragging a very embarrassed Freyan down the hall, wondering what the hell his sister was playing at. Curiosity urged him to follow the duo, stopping dead outside the door to the Hiwatari chambers. Kai could never fathom why his legs refused to move outside his former residence. Inside he could hear talking. It was muffled but Kai was able to make out Yonah trying to convince Freyan of his forgotten heritage. Returning to the throne room, Kai took Dranzer to their bedroom. "Kai what's wrong?" "Tell me. Do I have a brother?" "Kai…" "Answer me!" The fierce anger in Kai's eyes forced Dranzer to step back a distance. "That hunter looks exactly like Yonah and my mother so don't try telling me he's not related!" "I'm sorry, Kai. But I can't tell you. Not yet. Please give me some time." "You've already had twelve years! My heart KNOWS him, but my mind does not. Why can't I remember anything?" Dranzer pitied Kai now as he fell to his knees, emotionally exhausted. She held him close to her breast, rubbing a soothing circle on Kai's back. "I'm sure it'll come back to you soon. Why don't you go down to the bar and relax? I'm sure you've had enough of the servants watering down your ale."

Freyan didn't know what to do. Yonah had clearly outlined his past for him yet he could not remember a thing. To take his mind off things, Freyan ventured to the bar, taking Terra with him. Although not wanting to, Terra assumed his human form. Such a handsome young man he'd become. Spending most of his days in Tegual form served to strengthen Terra's arms and legs, his torso toned. "Father, I don't like the smell of this place." "Calm down Terra. You're old enough for a man's drink now. I can't remember the last time I had a good tankard of ale. Just stay close and you'll be fine." All happenings in the bar stopped the second Freyan stepped through the door. Sven the barkeep swore he was seeing a ghost. "Freyan is that really you pup?" "I'm sorry, do I know you?" "It's me, Sven. Never thought I'd ever see you come by here again. No matter if your memory is gone, you'll always be my best customer. Come sit. It's on me today." 'Guess I really did live here. This place does have a familiar feel to it.' Leading Terra towards the bar, Freyan scanned his eyes over the crowd. They all looked just as shocked. Terra flinched like a frightened cat when Sven placed a tankard of ale in front of him and Freyan. "By Ifrit's horns, Terra is that you? Last time I saw you, you were just a pup." "Yeah I know." "Terra? You remember him?"

"How could I forget the people who treated me like a person instead of a monster? Or the man who scarred me for life." Freyan would've questioned Terra further but Kai came striding into the bar.

Without a word, Kai sat some distance away from the father and son duo, allowing his shoulders to slump. Sven placed an extra large serving of ale in front of the King, being very cautious about touching him. "Is everything all right my lord? You've never come into my bar looking so miserable." Kai gripped Sven's hand tightly before the barkeep could retract it. Terra knew something was wrong. Kai was no longer the man he remembered. All malicious intent was gone from his eyes. Terra wondered if Kai had no memory of what he'd done just like Freyan could not remember who scarred him. Kai gazed at Terra from the corner of his eyes, spying clear confusion in the Tegual. "Tell me, Tegual. Am I the King you imagined?" "I don't know what you're talking about. All my life I was told stories of a strong and noble King. Outside the castle walls you seem to shed your title and become an ordinary human." "Heh. You might actually be right kid. It's not often I get time to come down here. To feel like a knight again." "You…weren't a prince?" "No. But my pedigree meant I could marry up. So I did. I swore to protect the Queen no matter what my stature. If I may be so bold, why do you stare at me with such hatred?" Terra looked to his scarred hand, drawing Kai's attention to it. "You're probably better off not knowing. But I'm warning you now. Hurt my family and I will kill you, King or no King." "Warning registered. If…it is that I did something to you in the past, know that I am deeply sorry. What is your name, child?" "It's Terra." "Terra. A strong, earthy name. It suits you." Terra let out a huff of air, cringing as he sipped at the amber fluid his father seemed to enjoy. 'This stuff tastes awful.'

Freyan was on his third tankard by the time Terra drank half of his. Kai had spent a while staring into the tankard of ale, trying his utmost hardest to remember. A shriek from outside drew Kai from his seat. Stepping into the street he saw a girl identical to Freyan being harassed by some thugs. Without a second thought Kai set the men on fire. The girl backed away out of fear but her dainty ankle gave way. Kai caught her with ease, sweeping the teen into his arms. "Now where can I take you?" "I…I'm looking for my father. Mother sent me to fetch him." "Is your father Freyan?" The girl nodded sheepishly, reluctant about looping her arms around Kai's neck. "Well you've come to the right place. I'll take you straight to him." Terra was off his seat like a rocket when Kai returned carrying the girl. "Tyuru! What are you doing out of the castle on your own?" "Mother sent me to fetch you and father. Some brigands came out of nowhere and tried to drag me somewhere. That's when this man came out and saved me." "Tyuru, take a good long look at him. He's no ordinary man." Tyuru's cheeks went dark red when she identified her rescuer as the King himself. "H-He's the King?!" "Yes now show some respect." Terra kept his eyes on Kai while taking Tyuru from him. More trouble was close by, making Kai sigh. Removing his cape, Kai settled it over Tyuru's shoulders before snapping his fingers. A man at the back howled in pain as his tongue caught fire. "When a lady says no she means it. Now, who's next? I could use a good punch up."

Before things got too dangerous, Freyan and Terra left the bar. Returning to their chambers they were met with Hiromi's angry eyes. Terra left his father to be scolded, taking Tyuru to rest. "Where the hell have you been Freyan?" "Is there a reason I'm forbidden to spend time alone with my son? Ever since we got here you've been behaving like a spoilt little brat and I'm tired of it Hiromi." "I saw you run off with that little hussy earlier Freyan." "So I'm a cheater now?! For crying out loud she could be my sister! I was in a portrait with HER family and so were you! Terra and Tyuru as well! Yonah has the same Phoenix shaped mark on her thigh that I bear upon my chest. What are you hiding from me, Hiromi?" "So you don't remember why we left this city, Freyan?" "No I damn well don't and it's pissing me off! You know why Terra's hand is scarred." The argument stopped when a knock came to the door. Outside Freyan found Ventus. "You're…Yonah's boy right?" "Honestly uncle you still haven't remembered anything of your life here?" "If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times. I can't remember. Don't get me wrong, Ven, I want to remember I really do. But something is stopping me." "Then I'll be having words with aunt Dranzer shortly. I was asked to inform you there's a party soon. Uncle Kai would like you and your family to join us. You're free to decline if it be your wish. I bid you good day uncle." Freyan shot Hiromi a warning glare when she tried to say something. Making sure Ventus was gone, Freyan grabbed Hiromi's arm tightly. "We're going and that's final. I think it's about time I started taking charge of my life. All this time you've been manipulating me. Well no more! I'm a man not a child!"

Hiromi made herself scarce after the fight. For seventeen years Freyan had been wrapped around her finger but now he was fighting to break free. All was quiet until somebody else came knocking. This time it was Kai himself. Freyan thought he'd done something wrong already. "Relax, hunter. I'm just here to retrieve my cape. I do believe it's with your daughter." "O-Of course. Tyuru! The King wants his cape back!" Tyuru came running, the requested red garment neatly folded and freshly ironed. "Well now you didn't have to iron it. But thank you. The maids will be happy to have one chore gone. How is your ankle?" "It still hurts but I'll be okay. Thank you, uncle." The look on Kai and Freyan's faces was priceless as Tyuru leaned up to kiss her "uncle" on the cheek. With the cape in hand, Kai left quietly. Dranzer didn't expect her husband to come back looking like a ghost. "Kai what's the matter?" "The hunter's daughter called me uncle." "It must be because our nieces and nephews keep saying the same thing to her father and felt no harm doing so herself. She ironed your cape I see?" Dranzer knew time was running out. She'd have to undo the spell soon or risk repercussion for her actions. Kyoya didn't like the sad look on Dranzer's face. Kai had vanished again which came as no surprise. About an hour later the heavens opened and a roar of shock pierced the air. A mildly drenched Kai came shooting into the throne room in dragon form, eyes showing the weather had caught him off guard. Kyoya had the heart to dry him off.

* * *

Freyan's home! Naughty Dranzer, sealing away memories. Will she unbind them? What bonds will be revealed in the next few chapters?


	7. Greed

I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY for the long delay! I've had a complete loss of motivation and personal stuff to deal with.

ThatAnon: this might be your least favourite chapter

* * *

Chapter Seven

After a couple of days the ball was due to start. Freyan and his children didn't see much of Hiromi after the fight. Despite his best efforts, Freyan still could not remember anything of his past. Everything around him felt so familiar but the memories just weren't there. Freyan was just wandering around near the docks when he saw Taelyn and the blue water dragon frolicking in the water. Never in all his years had Freyan seen such a creature. He figured it must be somebody from the castle to be within city limits until something came back to him. Oft he'd seen Taelyn accompanying Aqua around the castle. Could the dragon be her? The bond between Taelyn and this creature was strong, of that Freyan was sure. Akin to the bond between Taelyn and Aqua. Shrugging the matter to one side, Freyan went back inside. He had to get changed for the ball and make sure his kids looked presentable. To Freyan's surprise Terra, Tyuru and their younger sister all looked quite fancy. Terra had new armour in Tegual form while the girls had pretty dresses on. "Well now where'd all this come from?" The youngest girl pounced on Freyan and hugged his neck tight. "Daddy! Princess Aqua and Ser Aster came by while you were gone and gifted us this attire. Terra's armour is the only one of its kind in the world." Freyan raised his eyebrows in surprise, wondering who had arranged for the dusky blue armour to be made. It contrasted well with his silver/dark brown fur. Freyan figured the proud Tegual hadn't accepted the gift lightly. Stepping into his room, Freyan found a set of clothes waiting for him.

The ballroom was filling up with knights and nobles, the rulers all along the western wall. Freyan was humbled to be sitting with them, Terra on a cushion next to his chair. The girls were close by with Aqua, Gou, Rikuugo, Makoto, Rin and Hikari. Instead of sitting beside Dranzer, Kai moved over to where the band was situated, a violin in hand. Rikuugo followed suit, picking up some kind of guitar. The song played had a slight Spanish theme to it. Freyan overheard somebody calling it Gerudo Valley. The song didn't last long and once all sound was gone, Aqua left her seat. Dranzer said something about the other rulers finding out why Kai was known as the Dancing Violin King. At first Kai stayed still as a chirpy tune begun but once the main part started, he danced around with Aqua while playing his violin. It was quite a sight to behold. Terra paid little attention to the dancing, more concerned with a girl across the way staring at him despite her sweet smile. For help he turned to Taelyn who stood close by. **"Hey Taelyn. Who is that girl who keeps staring at me?"** "Hm? Oh that's Lady Beryl, Lord Falborg's daughter. Just like you, she's an endangered species. Possibly the last of her kind with Mistress Batborg gone." **"Endangered how?"** "She's a Battorian. A bat-person. These days a lot of Shapeshifters are dying out. A shame really. They're such interesting people. Maybe she feels a kinship with you." **"I'd rather she stopped staring at me. I quite dislike it."** "That's just part of being a Tegual. It's in your blood."

Time dragged by until the ball ended. No matter where Terra sat, Beryl always found a way to watch him. The royals all broke off to do their own things. Draciel in particular went down to the docks with Max. Veneficium also tagged along to see what all the fuss was about. A boat owning sails decorated with Draciel's coat of arms bobbed in the sea, its passengers stepping onto the boardwalk. The final passenger to step off the boat found themselves in Draciel's arms faster than lightning. It was a boy no older than about ten or eleven with Draciel's every feature. "Father, this is embarrassing. You've not been gone long. Why summon me here to this country?" "There are some people I'd like you to meet, Teagan. And they are unable to travel far for family reasons." Teagan stared at Max and Veneficium with a critical glare that neither of them liked. "Max, Veneficium, this is my son, Teagan. Teagan, this is your second cousin Max and his father." "A fallen God? Don't make me laugh." Veneficium's blood boiled but refrained from lashing out against a child. Max was equally angry with Teagan, balling his fists. "Teagan, mind your manners. Whether you like it or not, they're family." "Family or not, their very existence sickens me." Max had heard enough, his rage overflowing as he clouted Teagan with the back of his hand. "How dare you?! I did not ask to be the son of a fallen God! What the hell Draciel?!" The King in question wasn't sure what to say. He'd always struggled keeping Teagan in line. Something had turned the boy bitter, Veneficium knew that much. "Draciel, remaining silent will not make amends for your son's cruel words." "I know and I'm sorry. He wasn't always like this I swear."

Max decided the boy would benefit from Kai's sharp tongue, dragging him tightly by the hand despite all protest. Kai was typically snoozing when Max stormed into the throne room. Dranzer didn't like the look in Max's eyes, shaking her husband awake. "What's going on, Dranzer? I specifically told you not to wake me." "I'm sorry love, but Max is here. And he doesn't look happy." Heaving a very heavy sigh, Kai wrenched his tired eyes open. He didn't need to be told that the child with Max was Draciel's son. "Max, what is the meaning of this? Why hold your second cousin with such anger?" "Because this brat needs putting in his place, Kai. He lacks respect for his elders, fallen Gods and their children more so." "How so?" "Try looking into his eyes. You'll see it clear enough." Kai did as Max told him and stared long and hard into Teagan's eyes. He knew why Max had brought the boy to him, dragging Draciel's heir out of the castle, the northern King too. They stopped just outside the castle walls. "It seems your son lacks respect, Draciel. Since Max is also part of my family I will not tolerate this boy's behaviour. What do you suppose I ought to do about that?" "Don't hurt him, I'm begging you! Teagan's the only heir I have, Kai. All others died or were killed by malicious forces." "Oh I won't hurt him. Not physically anyway." Kai's back had been turned and when he faced Draciel, his eyes were blood red and on fire. Flaming chains kept Teagan from running but they did not burn him. The Prince shrank in fear as Brynhildr emerged in all his fearsome glory.

A sky piercing roar sent shivers of terror racing down Teagan's spine. Try as he might, the chains of fire would not disperse to either strength or water. Draciel feared Brynhildr would revoke and eat his son, standing before the fiery demon to protect the only heir he had. **"You fear me, boy. As you should. Why is it the existence of demigods disgusts you? Is it because you believe Gods and Demons should only reproduce with their own kind? Or did something happen to you at a younger age involving one of the three greater beings mentioned?"** Teagan didn't answer. He just sat there quivering in fear. Draciel didn't seem to want to talk either. **"Speak boy! Or do you wish your father to die?! I will not lay a claw on him unless my host wills it or he try to harm me. But your actions are destroying Draciel inside. Day after day his sanity is depleting. Your silence tells me you lost somebody close because of my kind or their kin. 'Tis not my place to apologize for what has been done as I was not the cause. I'm warning you now child, upset my host's family again and I will devour you. He's had enough grief these past years and I'll not let him suffer more because of you!"** "You disgust me, monster. Have you truly sunk so low you've grown to love the human you use solely to live?" Teagan's eyes were fierce, telling Brynhildr he would not back down. But was he right? Brynhildr wasn't sure. True he and Kai had been through so much together. The other Demons had made peace with their hosts, so why hadn't he? Kai only denied him freedom for fear the people of Fiorre would come to harm if the dragon ever got out. It had been almost a century since Ifrit bested him, so why was he still so angry?

Brynhildr turned to Draciel but got no words out of the King. The situation quickly exhausted the fiery dragon, retreating back into the depths of Kai's soul leaving him feeling very drained. "This is my last warning, Draciel. Sort your son out or he will die. One day he'll meet the wrong fallen god and insult them. If you truly care for this child you must break him away from whatever has caused this bitterness. Either do that, or I'll give him something to really be scared of. Now if you'll both excuse me I have some serious sleep to catch up on." Teagan waited until Kai had moved several paces away before opening his mouth. "Just what do you hope to gain you monster?! We didn't ask for your kind or their children!" Draciel feared the worst when Kai stopped walking, flickers of fire pouncing from his shoulders. In a split second Kai had Teagan pinned to the ground in his Xianese dragon form, roaring in sheer anger. Fear was there in Teagan's eyes but he did not act upon it. "You make me sick! You fiends think you can just come and take whoever you want for a host and then steal their life!" Tears grew and fell hastily, forcing Kai back. Once again he turned to the northern King. "I can hide it no longer. A lesser God of Aquallis was defeated and the remnants of its soul took residence inside Teagan's mother. The shock of such power killed her instantly. Teagan…was with her when it happened, saw the beast before it…" **"Before it forced him to be its host. Teagan, not all Demons are bad. Surely you must know this."**

Teagan didn't say anything, just sat there crying. Seeing the boy now, Kai pitied him. He himself had been younger than the Prince when Brynhildr was forced out of his original host. The fiery dragon was the most violent of the Gods from before Ifrit's time, more so after being defeated. Teagan was clearly distraught after watching his mother die as a result of a failed possession and now suffered with the Demon who unintentionally killed her. Kai shrunk back to his human form, pity in his eyes. "I know your pain in a sense. Nobody chooses to host these Demons, Teagan. They choose us. The one who tried to use your mother as a vessel had no intention of killing her I assure you. Nothing matters more to a Fallen God than the safety of their host. Brynhildr bears no love for me despite your claim. But I'll not deny he's kept me alive because if I died, he'd have no body to go to. He'd become a memory. Whether we like it or not, the world needs Demons to keep it in balance. It's a vicious circle I know. We are both hosts, simple as. You can't run from your fate, Teagan." Said Prince looked up as Kai now extended his hand. "All you can do is embrace it. And I wouldn't bother thinking of suicide. The Demon in you won't allow you to die. Think of it as a gift rather than a burden. Learn to live with the Demon, bargain with it if you have to." "B-But…" "No buts Teagan. I'll let you in on something. That thing in the depths of your soul is gonna be the best friend you'll ever have. Playing host is a lonely life for most, a burdened life. Now you owe some people an apology. On your feet boy." Since Teagan wasn't moving, Draciel had to carry him back to the castle. Kai flew on ahead to tell Max and Veneficium what he'd learned.

Some days passed after Kai uncovered the reason for Teagan's bitter attitude. Max also sympathised with the Prince, having also lost his own mother. Aqua was most uncomfortable with how Hitoshi looked at her, keeping Taelyn close when possible. Today however the young Mage was weary from practising his spells and required rest. Aqua had just gotten out of a relaxing bath when somebody strode into her chambers. She faced none other than Hitoshi wearing only a towel. "Terribly sorry my lord, but I'm a spot busy at the moment. Perhaps you'd do well approaching me some other time." Hitoshi remained silent, eyes delighting him with fantasies of Aqua unclothed. While the young Princess went into her room to dress, the western Prince shoved her maid out of the room and locked the door. No more would women push him away. Aqua returned in her usual garb to find Hitoshi still standing where he was, the maid gone. "Apparently I didn't make myself clear. Get out of my chambers before I call the guards. Father has explained that no man from another country is allowed near me without an escort. You'd be wise to heed the rules during your stay." Aqua did not like the look of lust in Hitoshi's eyes as he pushed her to the settee, smothering her luscious lips with a hard kiss. No matter how much Aqua fought, she could not break free. Ropes of biting wind held her down, allowing the western royal to rip Aqua's clothes aside, legs spread wide to accommodate him. The roll of cloth between Aqua's teeth prevented her from calling for aid as Hitoshi raped her.

Taelyn tossed in his sleep under Cryska's watchful gaze. He appeared to be experiencing a nightmare or something akin to it. Kyoya came into his son's room looking weary, familiar with the scene before him. "How long has he been like this, Cryska?" "Too long. It's never been this bad, Kyoya." Sweat poured down Taelyn's face as he writhed in clear pain, legs thrashing seemingly of their own will. After a few more minutes of anguish, Taelyn bolted out of his sleep, unaware that Kyoya and Cryska were there. Taelyn's eyes were red raw as tears battled the rivulets of sweat that were already present. Very few people knew of the connection shared between Taelyn and Aqua. They'd forged a bond so strong that if the Princess was ever in trouble, Taelyn would know. Kyoya carefully settled a hand on Taelyn's quaking shoulder, ready to dodge whatever spell the apprentice Mage might cast in fright. Taelyn snapped his head around to look at Kyoya, pupils shrunk in sheer horror. "Taelyn what's wrong? You were thrashing around quite violently." In response Taelyn got out of bed only to find his legs were terribly weak. Kyoya remembered Kai saying something about Hitoshi's absence making him uncomfortable, especially given the Prince's interest in Aqua. Thinking that Taelyn had witnessed an ill deed rather than a nightmare, Kyoya dragged his limp legged son to the throne room. Meanwhile, Kai and Dranzer were both concerned about Aqua being gone so long. Kai was off his throne the very second Hitoshi stormed in…dragging Aqua tightly by the arm. Before the southern King could snap, Hitoshi spoke. "You'd be wise to keep this whore under control. She stole into my chambers and assaulted me without hesitation."

Something didn't fit about Hitoshi's claim. Kai's fatherly instinct told him something was wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it. Aqua was trembling and she could barely move her slender legs without causing herself pain. Hitoshi stood his ground as Kai's body steadily elongated into its Dragon form. Dranzer did not wish to believe Aqua had assaulted the western Prince but there was no proof hinting toward her innocence. Right at the moment she was about to speak, Kyoya came hobbling in with Taelyn half pulling him down. Taelyn crashed to the floor upon seeing the state of his Princess, crawling to her side. Kai kept hold of Aqua with one whisker, watching to see what Taelyn would do as he cradled her. **"Kyoya, what's going on?"** "I wish I had the answer my lord. I returned home to find Taelyn tossing in his sleep again. Dragging him here, he's been constantly mumbling about something. We're at a loss of what to do." Kai faced Taelyn directly, distracting the apprentice Mage from stroking Aqua's hair. His crimson eyes softly told Taelyn to show him what he'd seen. No words were spoken, only a shaking hand set upon a furry cheek. Kai's eyes grew distant as a scene played in his mind. The sight of Aqua pushed down and defiled by a certain someone made him subconsciously slam his tail against the floor. Sharing his vision seemed to tire Taelyn but it didn't stop him clinging to Aqua. Hitoshi's pulse raced as he watched Kai searching for traces of blood. The scent of it was strong between Aqua's quaking legs.

The evidence provided by Taelyn solidified Kai's suspicion, eyes on fire. The young Mage also looked at Hitoshi with a gaze of pure malice. Dragoon arrived in time with Takao and Makoto to see Hitoshi's mouth exploding with fire, Taelyn's hand outstretched. "What is the meaning of this?!" "Liars should not be allowed to speak their vile untruths." Taelyn's tone was unpleasant at best, laced with hatred and disgust. Takao dispelled the raging embers but it was too late. Hitoshi's tongue was terribly burned. He'd never be able to talk again and eating would be incredibly painful. Dragoon turned to Kai, seeking an answer. **"Are you truly blind to the sight of a raped woman, Dragoon? Your nephew defiled my daughter the only way he knew how. I know what it is he wants. Takao bore an heir first, meaning Makoto is next in line to become King after his father if you crown him. To my knowledge, Hitoshi has no children. Women push him away because of what he is. Word is that young women in your country are dying at a fast pace, Dragoon. Yet you've lifted not a finger to aid the people because deep down you know Hitoshi killed the ones who would not give him a son. If you wish your nephew to live, I suggest you take him back to Drakhma. If Hitoshi dares to show his face here again, he will be killed on sight. Should Aqua now carry his child, it will not live long under my roof, you can be sure of that."** Dragoon wasted no time, dragging Hitoshi over to the teleporter with Takao's help. Makoto was rooted to the spot he stood, truly disgusted with his uncle. "That monster is no family of mine. And to think I pitied him. I pray you will not think ill of us, my lord." **"Be gone, boy. I do not wish to hurt you in his place."**

It was impossible to get Taelyn away from Aqua once Makoto left. Dranzer was thankful that Kai withheld his anger against the young Prince. It wasn't Makoto's fault that Hitoshi raped Aqua. Relations with Drakhma would no doubt be strained as of now. Freyan's ears picked up on the whispers of what happened, offering to help any way he could. After all, Aqua could quite possibly be his niece. Aqua refused to be far from Taelyn, feeling safe in his arms now he'd recovered enough strength to keep people at bay. The young Mage even bathed her despite Kai's protest. In an attempt to soothe her husband's concern, Dranzer didn't leave the youngsters alone. Once clean, Aqua was tucked up in bed, Taelyn unflinching at her side. Dranzer now saw the truth of Taelyn's bond with her daughter. He loved the Princess and had probably done so for many years. Despite his initial reluctance to let Taelyn be around Aqua with her being undressed, Kai was grateful to him. Without Taelyn's vision, Hitoshi would've gotten away with raping Aqua. Come nightfall, Taelyn was still sat beside Aqua clutching at her paled hand while she slept. Never again would he let another man touch his Princess. When it looked like Kai wouldn't be coming back, Taelyn removed his shirt and crawled under the covers to keep Aqua safe from further harm. But the southern King did return. It was very close to midnight when Kai strode into Aqua's room without a sound, finding Taelyn embracing the defiled Princess with boundless love.

* * *

Hitoshi's gone and done it now. What fate awaits poor Aqua? Will Kai and Freyan regain their sealed memories...or will they never remember the bond they once shared?

I've left a link on my profile to the art for this fic. copy and paste it into your browser and put the dots in their respective places.

I can't say if I'll have another update ready before christmas. If I don't, have a very merry christmas and a wonderful new year everyone


End file.
